How to Save a Life
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: A man is out to kill Acnologia, the dragon that killed Lucy's mother many years ago. Lucy willingly helps him, having no love lost on the black dragon. Acnologia continues to disrupt the lives of not only other humans but dragons as well. Will he be stopped in time?
1. Chapter 1

"If you don't do it, then your dragon will die."

**Sometime earlier**

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked through the palace. She was on her way to her favorite part of the day, magic class. It might seem like an odd thing for a princess to learn, but she had pointed out to her father a few years ago that her mother had been a wizard, which was how they had even met, and she had almost always been able to keep herself safe by using her magic. The first part might not have sold him, but the second definitely had and she had been taking lessons ever since then.

She gripped the keys tightly in her hand, both to keep from dropping them and because they were the last remnants she had of her mother. The one time her mother's magic had failed to protect her, was the day she had saved Lucy and her father. It had taken all of her strength after their castle was attacked by a dragon to do so and she hadn't been able to catch a piece of falling stone which caught her on her head. Many had shown up to say their goodbyes to the beloved Queen Layla.

Lucy shook herself from her dark thoughts and smiled as she realized she had arrived at the classroom. Inside, Master Makarov was trying to get the other students to settle down. Lucy took her seat beside one of her best friends, Levy, giving her a smile as she did so. Gray was having a shouting match with his two siblings, Ultear and Lyon. Gray's mother, Mika, had died many years ago and his father, Silver, had remarried Ur, who brought Ultear into the family with her. Soon after, they had met the boy Lyon, an orphan with such potential that Ur had convinced Silver to adopt him.

The three could be the best of friends or each other's worse enemy, but they knew that no matter what, they had each other's backs. True it had taken awhile for them to figure out their new family dynamic, but most days were peaceful between them. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. "Say that to my face, Icicle Breath." Ultear growled at Lyon, who responded with "Gladly. Your magic will never compare to mine, mother said I was her best student." "Lies!" Ultear shouted, and of course Gray butted in with "If anyone is the best, it's me!"

Suddenly two big hands slammed down on the three siblings as Makarov exclaimed "Alright you brats, that's enough! Take your seats now, or I will send you all home without a lesson." If there was one way to get the Fullbuster siblings to sit down and be quiet, it was to threaten their magic classes. The three hastily made their way to their seats. As they did so, Lucy looked to the door, waiting for her other best friend to arrive. Just like clockwork, Natsu arrived with seconds to spare, diving into the last seat in the row as always.

Lucy hid a giggle with one hand as she waved to him with the other. Natsu gave her his signature grin and returned the wave, just finishing up doing so before Makarov called the class to order.

XXX

After the class, Lucy made her way to the tree where all of her friends gathered at the end of each class, her friend Levy by her side. Natsu, being closest to the door and all, was already there and they were soon joined by Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia. "So what are we going to do today?" Gajeel asked, to which Levy responded "What we always do, sneak Lucy out of the castle so we can have some fun!" Makarov had agreed to teach Lucy magic, provided his class could still come in and learn as well. King Jude had agreed, but only if everyone left right after.

The guards, who had watched Lucy grow up, allowed her friends some leniency with this, for they saw how happy it made the princess. It was a happiness they rarely saw on her since her mother died and so they figured it couldn't hurt if she had a few friends who stayed awhile. Of course, close eyes were kept on them and while they allowed the little excursions, though neither the princess nor her friends were aware of this, Lucy was never far from their sights, they had eyes and ears everywhere in town to keep her safe.

Lucy giggled and asked "So what are we going to do this time?" "I say you can't go wrong with the classics. Call out Cancer and have him give you a new do and Virgo to get you a new outfit and then we just walk past the guards." Erza replied with a devilish grin on her face. Lucy knew this one was Erza's favorite because she generally got to keep the outfit afterwards, but Lucy really didn't mind. So they went with Erza's plan and as soon as Lucy's disguise was complete, they walked out of the gates.

Looking around the town that surrounded the castle, Lucy grinned as she thought to herself "Actually, this is my most favorite part of the day." She loved her magic class, but she had to admit if that were gone and she could still see her friends still she wouldn't be as disappointed then if it were the other way around. Magic made her feel closer to her mom, which was wonderful, but hanging out with living people who cared for her was just as special.

Sure, she had her father in her life still, but he had grown distant since her mother's death. She knew he still grieved her and who could blame him? Lucy did so herself, but the difference was she wasn't letting her grief take hold of her in the same way. Instead she was extra clingy, the thought of anything changing or anyone that she knew going out of her life for any reason made her feel anxious. But this clinginess also made her make sure that everyone in her life knew how much they were loved. The people who got to interact with her adored the princess and would all gladly give their lives for her if it ever came to that.

"Let's go swimming!" Juvia gleefully suggested to the group and they all readily agreed. The weather had been very hot recently and they could all use a cool off. Well Natsu actually said it felt just right to him, but he loved swimming so he cheerfully followed his friends to the nearby stream. Once there, they all stripped down to their undergarments and jumped in. This led to an afternoon of splashing, chicken fights and many other fun water activities. As the sun sank down and touched the tallest of the castle's towers, Lucy sighed and said "Well, time for me to head back."

Everyone sadly nodded and headed to the shore. Once there, Natsu used his fire magic to dry her hair rapidly for her and she pulled it up before they all headed to the one spot they thought the guards couldn't see from their towers. Once there, they rolled back a stone and Lucy waved goodbye, saying she would see them in a few days. Since the weekend was starting, there would be no classes, which meant they wouldn't see each other until the following week.

Lucy watched as her friends rolled back the stone. They never used this place to exit from, one reason being because the stone wasn't easy to roll from this side and while the others could all go out and meet her there, they all did really like the thrill of sneaking out, which was the second and biggest reason why they didn't use it to exit. After the stone was rolled back, Lucy called out Cancer and Virgo again, telling the second one to take the clothes to Erza while the other styled her hair into its traditional bun.

She looked at the sun once more when they were done, before picking up her skirts and running in the direction of the dining room. When she arrived, she stopped a moment to catch her breath before gently opening the door and entering. "Sorry father, I lost track of the time." Lucy said, reaching her father's chair and giving him a kiss on the cheek as she finished speaking. Jude didn't really acknowledge his daughter's apology, simply responding "Lucy, we have a guest."

Lucy was surprised at this, usually her father told her when they were expecting someone so that she could make sure some special dish or other was prepared, but for whatever reason, this time he hadn't. Covering her surprise, Lucy turned to their guest and said "Excuse me for being late, the sky was just so pretty tonight. Pleased to meet you Mr…" "It's Sir Weisz, I hail from over in the kingdom of Norma. I have been on the trail of a dragon and when I saw the first signs of civilization that I had seen in some time, I couldn't help stopping to experience some of the comforts that come with it. Your father was gracious enough to let me stay."

"So this is why father let him stay. Anyone who chases dragons is a friend in his book." Lucy thought. While Lucy did hate the dragon that had killed her mother, she didn't hold that against all dragons, no more than the actions of a human made her do so to all humans. Still, her curiosity got the better of her and Lucy asked "What dragon are you chasing, Sir Weisz?" "Acnologia." He responded. With just a name, Lucy felt herself pulled back in time, to the day of her mother's death.

No, she didn't hate all dragons, but if there was a dragon she hated, it was Acnologia. Not just because he had taken her mother, but for what he had done to their home, her father and herself as well. How more lives weren't lost that day, she did not know, but that was the only positive side of all that happened that day. "Please tell me he hasn't been seen around here recently." Lucy weakly asked. Sir Weisz half grinned and half frowned, it was the oddest expression Lucy had ever seen, before responding "No, but I understand he was through here some years ago and I'm hoping to learn something to help me take him down."

King Jude slammed the table so suddenly, it caused Lucy to jump in her seat, surprised as her father angrily said "You would be wise to give up such a fool errand. I'm sure no one can defeat him and you'll only make him mad and cause him to do who knows what." Sir Weisz seemed surprised at the king's outburst, before reining his expression back to one of neutral, replying "I didn't mean to cause you any alarm. I assure you, I won't make one move on the beast, I just want to see if there is a way to stop him if he were ever to try something again."

Jude seemed to have aged before Lucy's eyes as he stood and quietly whispered "The only way is to lose the thing you love most." Then he silently left the room, leaving Lucy feeling somewhat awkward as well as hurt. She knew her father loved her, but she wouldn't say it didn't sting to hear him exclude her from being the thing he loved most. She loved both of her parent's equally, would have been just as devastated at the loss of him as she had been her mother.

The voice of Sir Weisz caused her to break off from that train of thought as he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone or cause such distress." Lucy put on her best court smile as she turned to him and said "It wasn't your fault. Mother's death still cuts deep, is all. Acnologia is a very sore subject because of this. In time he may see behind your reasoning." Sir Weisz frowned as he softly said "But who is to say we have that time?" He looked down at the table, deep in thought, and Lucy refrained from moving to keep from disturbing him, she had lost her appetite anyhow.

Finally he looked up and asked "Would you mind me picking your brain? I don't want to cause you any pain by having you call up such memories, but it might save other lives in the future." It was Lucy's turn to look down. She didn't like to think about that day, did her best not to, but if Sir Weisz was right and it could save lives… Lucy picked her head up as she nodded and said "Of course, and I will do my best to get my father to lend you his aide too, though I make no promises." Sir Weisz grinned and said "Help is all I ask for."

**This is a birthday gift for my friend FTAnt! After this, back to my normally scheduled posting way of Mon, Wed, Fri XD … hopefully anyways XD And for all my fellow Eden's Zero fans, I'm just borrowing Weisz name and home for this story, because I'm terrible with coming up with names, there are no ties to Eden's Zero Prof Weisz/Young Weisz.**

**Ultear, Gray and Lyon being siblings is just something I've been wanting to play with and I'm honestly not sure how much this will be brought up/played with in this story. But I was inspired several months ago when I was listening to some Nightcore music and one lyric video put up by Cordelia Nightcore for Home had a sweet picture of the three of them and I was just like aww it would be cute to make them siblings in a story (I mean they practically are anyways XD) so I wrote a note on my brainstorm doc that said: Have a story where Silver and Ur are married, both bringing Gray and Ultear into this mixed family and them having adopted Lyon.**

**I saw that when I was putting one of the last story bits (yeah I've got the end pretty well planned out, it's the in-between journey that is a mystery to me XD) into the same doc and I thought hey why not XD Someday I might do a more focused on them story with the same thought line, but for now I'm letting this run in the lines of this story :D**

**Also, story name… I couldn't think of nothing and that song kept going through my head thanks to the first line, so yeah XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed quickly for once, at least to Lucy it did. It wasn't spent waiting for her magic class, but rather talking with Sir Weisz about not only Acnologia but his journey so far as well. After a particularly gripping tale, Lucy sighed and said "I wish I could go on some of the trips you have, not necessarily the dangerous ones, but some of the places you have described sound breath taking." Honestly Lucy wouldn't mind a dangerous adventure, but she could tell Sir Weisz was like her father, thinking that such things should be left to those who weren't the sole heir or, in their minds, were better equipped.

Sir Weisz gave her a smile, one that felt somewhat patronizing, though maybe she was just being cynical, before replying "Maybe someday you can join me, after Acnologia is no longer a threat I mean." Lucy gave him a sideways look, before stating "You aren't going to wait then, you're going to go strike first." Sir Weisz looked down before looking up and saying "I know your father is against that, so I beg you not to tell him. You see, I lost someone to Acnologia too and I swore I would have my revenge."

Lucy remained silent, torn with what she would do. The part that cried for Acnologia's blood to be spilled said to keep quiet, but the part that was loyal to her father said to tell. Sir Weisz, however, took her silence for agreement and whispered, "Thank you." Lucy couldn't bear to take back the promise she had not given, so she stayed silent on the matter, instead asking "When do you ride out again?" "Tomorrow." Sir Weisz replied, "I need to push further eastward, towards the last location I heard of him being sighted at."

"Well, would you like to walk me to my magic class? I could introduce you to some friends." Lucy asked kindly. Sir Weisz hesitated for a moment before smiling and saying "Sure, let's go." The two left the garden where they had been sitting and talking and made their way towards Lucy's classroom. Since they arrived so early, Makrov was the only one there and Lucy was able to introduce Sir Weisz to each of her friends as they entered.

Sir Weisz was puzzled when Lucy didn't take a seat as Makarov started calling order, only for her to grab a blur of pink as it tried to pass them. "Natsu, I want you to meet Sir Weisz." Instead of his usual, easy going smile, Natsu glared at the man standing next to Lucy as he said "Hurry up Lucy or we'll be late!" Lucy was taken aback at Natsu's attitude, but excused herself from Sir Weisz's company as she followed her friend into the classroom.

XXX

After class, Lucy quickly cornered Natsu and quietly asked him, so as not to cause a scene amongst their friends, "Natsu why were you so rude when I introduced you to Sir Weisz? And don't say it's because you were worried about being late, if that were the case you wouldn't cut it so close every single class." Natsu remained silent for a moment, before sullenly mumbling, "No reason." Lucy glared at him and sternly replied "Natsu, I'm trying not to make a scene here, but I will if I have to."

Natsu growled before saying in annoyed tone "Fine, something about him just rubs me the wrong way." Lucy glared harder at him, her eyes narrowing as she said "Natsu that's not a good reason to be rude, besides you only met him for like a second." Natsu groaned and said "I know, that's why I wasn't going to tell you." Lucy sighed and said "Okay. Let's just put this behind us and move on. He's only here until tomorrow morning, but on the rare chance that you do run into him before then do try to be polite, for me."

Her pink haired friend gave her his signature grin as he said "Sure Lucy, anything for you." Lucy rolled her eyes at him, before pulling him along to the tree where the others were already waiting. "So how are we sneaking you out today Lu?" asked Levy. Lucy sighed and said "Can't today. I have to host Sir Weisz, father insists. But he'll be gone tomorrow so I can join you then." Everyone expressed their disappointment that Lucy couldn't join them, but said their goodbyes as they left the castle.

Lucy sighed as she turned towards the castle. If she was honest with herself, something about Sir Weisz rubber her the wrong way too, though maybe it was just how set he was on going after Acnologia. Still after a weekend with his company, she would have rather have gone with her friends then spend another minute with him. But she put her best court face on, a little worried and more cautious around him now that she also had knowledge of Natsu's distrust in him.

XXX

The next afternoon, after magic class, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as they left the city gates. Today she had longed for the country, the extra day spent cooped up in the castle nearly driving her insane and so instead of their regular visit to the Fairy Tail Bar, owned by Mira and her siblings, Lucy had easily convinced the others to go for a ride in the country. She challenged them to a race and because of this they ended up further away then what Lucy had meant to go.

Suddenly Natsu was beside her, easily catching up to her lead on the others, pulling on her horse's reins as he said "Lucy stop!" Lucy was about to ask why when a wounded roar filled the air. Lucy had only heard a dragon's roar the day Acnologia had killed her mother, but it hadn't sounded like that. This one was filled with pain. The others were making their way to a small cave and Natsu was trying to get her to head her mount that way, when she heard a sound that sent chills up her spine.

The wounded roar was replaced by a triumphant sounding roar, a roar which Lucy recognized as Acnologia's! Natsu saw her freeze with fear and so he grabbed her horse's reins from her hand and pulled on them to make it follow him as he led them quickly to where their friends were. Once he reached the cave, he pulled Lucy off her horse and into a hug as he quietly said "Lucy, it's okay. He can't hurt you, just breathe."

"Natsu." she whimpered, "That was Acnologia, I would know that roar anywhere. Why is he hurting another dragon?" Natsu's grip tightened on her as he said "Probably some kind of power move, one who didn't accept him as king." Lucy pulled back slightly in surprise, though she stayed in the safety of her friend's arms as she asked "Acnologia is king of the dragons?" Natsu shook his head and said "No, but the dragon king hasn't been seen in a while and he has been trying to take his place."

Lucy settled back into the hug as she softly asked "How do you know all of this Natsu?" Natsu hesitated before replying "I've been keeping tabs on dragon activity, you know my magic has a sort of background with dragons, being fire and all. Sometimes if I hear of one nearby I'll go and watch them for a day or so to learn from them. I hear of things going on in their world this way." Lucy was about to ask more, when they heard a whimpering sound.

They moved towards the mouth of the cave followed by the others. They could hear the flapping of dragon wings, but thankfully they seemed to be going in the opposite direction of their current location. Natsu peeped out and then immediately sprinted towards the noise, causing Lucy and the others to follow blindly. On the ground was an unconscious blue haired girl with injuries along her arms. Just before Natsu reached out to touch her, however, she startled awake and jerked away from him.

"No stop, please don't hurt me." Lucy had reached Natsu's side and motioned the others to stay back a bit as she said "Sorry we startled you, we're not here to hurt you. May I wrap up your injuries?" The girl seemed to just notice the bleeding cuts along her arms, but she still looked at them in distrust, so Lucy said "My name is Lucy and this is Natsu. We have some other friends who are watching our backs right now, but you can meet them in a few minutes if you want. Want to tell us what happened?"

Wendy seemed to really notice Natsu for the first time and after staring at him for a minute, she held out her arms to Lucy and said "My name is Wendy. Please, I could use the help. Normally I can bandage things just fine, but it hurts to move them." Lucy smiled gently at Wendy before reaching for the small bag at her side. She hoped she had enough bandages with her, but being around Natsu had taught her to always have at least a few things for patching people up so she would just do her best with what she had.

"As for what happened, I was with my mother, Grandeeney. We were enjoying the beautiful weather and collecting herbs to dry and make medicine from, when we saw a man walking towards us. My mother started to call out a greeting to him when he morphed into Acnologia! He made a grab for me, maybe he even had me for a moment, but my mother fought him off. I wanted to help, but my mother told me to run and while she was distracted with me, he got a good bite in."

Wendy took a breath as Lucy tried to remember to keep wrapping the young girl's arms, so spellbound by her tale was she. "My mother cried out in pain, but she clawed at him, keeping his focus on her while I ran. I wasn't too far out of sight when he roared in triumph. I..I don't know what happened to her after that." It was a good thing Lucy had just tied off the bandages, for Wendy buried her face in her hands as she cried.

Lucy pulled her into a hug as she processed everything Wendy had been saying. Did she call the dragon her mother? Is Grandeeney dead or just injured? Should they go check? Would Acnologia return? Natsu sat beside her and whispered just barely loud enough for Lucy to hear over Wendy's sobs, "Dragons can take a human form for short periods of time or longer, depending on how much they practice. It's also easier for younger dragons to do. By the sounds of the flapping, Acnologia is carrying Grandeeney somewhere, though whether she is alive or dead I don't know nor do I know if he plans to return for Wendy, we should get out of here and do our best to lose our scents along the way."

Turning to her friend, she whispered back "Wait, are you saying Wendy is a dragon?" Natsu nodded and said "And for some reason, Acnologia is hunting his fellow dragons. We need to get Wendy out of here." Lucy nodded, before gently saying to Wendy "We need to go. Come on, you can ride double with me." She then turned to Natsu and said "Since you are the expert on this, you lead us the way you think we should take home."

Natsu nodded as Wendy half sobbed "But what about my mother? We might be able to save her!" Lucy looked at Natsu who spoke more gently then she had ever heard him speak, "As much as I wish we could, for all the evil Acnologia has done I would have no qualms in killing him, we don't stand a chance against him right now, especially with you injured. I promise though, that if Grandeeney is alive, we will save her."

Wendy nodded her understanding, before burying her face on his chest and crying some more. The others had heard the plan and brought the horses out, so Lucy mounted hers before motioning Natsu to hand Wendy up. For being a dragon, her human form was rather small, so Lucy cradled her in front of her as the young girl had passed out from both the emotional and physical pain as well as exhaustion. Natsu glared in the direction Acnologia had gone, wishing he could go after him and tear him limb from limb, that he could bring Grandeeney back for Wendy. Instead, he turned and led the way back to the kingdom, knowing that one day he would face Acnologia.

**If there are any errors in this chapter, I hope you all forgive me, usually I put a bit more time between writing and editing, lol.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Glad you liked your birthday gift :D Hopefully this story will continue to delight you :D less then 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving on the edge of town long after dark, Lucy handed off Wendy to Levy who had volunteered to look after the young girl along with her husband, Gajeel. Lucy didn't know it, but the moment she rode into town a great sigh of relief was being released by many in the royal guard. For once, Lucy had actually managed to give them the slip for real. A person wearing a similar cloak to the one she used for her disguise had left the stable a few minutes earlier then Lucy and her friends had. By the time they realized their mistake, Lucy was long gone.

Add to the fact that Lucy had been gone longer than usual and they had all been on edge with fear for the princess. Thankfully her father had eaten in his chambers that night, or else they would have surely been questioned about her absence. Natsu alone accompanied Lucy to the hole in the wall of the castle, pushing back the stone for her once she slipped through.

Having done that, he headed to Gajeel and Levy's place, knocking on the door. Levy opened it and motioned him to enter. "Gajeel is in the other room with her, he told her she had to wait to ask her questions until you got here." she said as she closed the door behind him. Natsu nodded and went into the room Levy had motioned for, finding Wendy propped on a bed and Gajeel sitting on a stool beside her. Wendy bowed her head and said "My prince, thank you for the rescue."

Natsu waved away her thanks and said "Any of us would have helped you, though you are lucky that it happened with Gajeel and I around. And you can just call me Natsu. Now I understand you have some questions." Wendy nodded and asked "How many of those who were with you today know what you and Gajeel are?" "Just Levy, the others just think we have magic that has roots that lead back to the dragons." Natsu answered.

"Why are you here? I mean it looks like you are pretty well established here, why aren't you out looking for Igneel or even taking on Acnologia yourself?" Gajeel smirked and said "Because he is sweet on a girl." Natsu glared and said "Hey who was the first one to get hooked by one? You just had to take that magic class to get closer to her and brought me along as your wing man." Gajeel chuckled again and said "At least I made a move."

"Why haven't you Natsu? Made a move I mean, after all you are both royalty." Wendy pointed out. Natsu grinned and said "Figured that out did you?" Wendy shrugged and blushed as she meekly said "I overheard the others saying something about getting her back to the castle and by the tone I figured she wasn't just some servant there. As for why I thought it was her, the way you both act around each other told me so." Natsu ruffled her hair affectionately as he said "It's a bit complicated. Her mom was killed by Acnologia and while she only harbors a grudged towards him, her dad dislikes all dragons. Somehow telling him my title is Dragon Prince, doesn't sound like a good idea if I want to hang around her anymore."

Wendy nodded and was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by a yawn. Natsu's grin widened as he said "Get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow. Oh and don't worry about waking up in dragon form and freaking out the whole town, Levy used her magic to make the beds in this house help suppress that form. Her and Gajeel keep this bed here for me when I decide to stay in town overnight." He could tell Wendy wanted to discuss that as well, but sleep was already claiming the tired young dragon and soon she was fast asleep.

Gajeel, Levy and Natsu went to the other room where Natsu said quietly "I will be back to talk some more with Wendy in the morning, but then I'm going to take off, I heard another rumor about Igneel and I need to chase it down. If Acnologia is attacking other dragons now, we need him back now more than ever, cause it means he starting to take his claims to the title of king seriously. Grandeeney is well known to be on Igneel's side as far as title goes, no doubt he took her to make some sort of statement."

Gajeel nodded while Levy asked "Natsu, what are you going to do if we don't find Igneel and Acnologia does try to claim the title of king?" Both Levy and Gajeel knew that in order for Acnologia to truly be king he had to fight and kill the current king Igneel, but if he wasn't to be found or even if he was and Acnologia succeed in killing him, he then had to kill all heirs, which meant Natsu. Natsu glared hard at the floor and said "If it comes to that, I will fight him, for the sake of all dragons."

Levy worried her bottom lip as Gajeel just stood their sternly, though he feared for his friend just as much as his wife did. Grandeeney was not a weak dragon by any means and while she had been distracted in securing her daughter's safety, it spoke volumes to the strength of Acnologia that he was able to take her down so quickly. Neither were sure that if Natsu went into that fight that he had any hope of coming out of it alive.

XXX

The next day at magic class, as Lucy slid into her seat beside Levy, her friend whispered "Natsu said he heard a lead about his dad and so he headed off after checking in on Wendy this morning." Lucy nodded, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing him, but she also understood. In fact that is what brought Gajeel and Natsu into her and her other friend's lives. From what she had gathered, up until they came here, Natsu and Gajeel had just kept following the trails of whispers that said they knew where Natsu's dad was.

But once they had come to this town and Gajeel had set his eyes on Levy, Magnolia had become their center of operations. It was something Lucy was grateful for, she couldn't imagine a life where she had never met Natsu. He had been the one to help her set up her initial plans of escape from the castle, had helped her win her other friends over to the idea. She had gotten to experience so much of the world around her because of this, she knew that this would help her be a better queen someday. Lucy shook herself form these thoughts in order to focus as Makarov started the class.

XXX

Gajeel and Levy's house had been the group's destination after class. It was a good thing they had built it big when they had all pitched in to help Levy and Gajeel build their home. Many days when it was too rainy to go elsewhere and too crowded at Fairy Tail, they would all gather there just to hang out and play games. Wendy was propped up on a bed in the guest room. She insisted she felt a lot better now, but both Levy and Juvia convinced her to stay in bed another day, she had lost a good deal of blood after all.

Wendy found herself the center of attention as everyone asked loads of questions about being a dragon. Levy and Gajeel would throw one out once in a while to help keep Gajeel's cover and Levy's knowledge a secret, but mostly they sat back and watched the show. Lucy was the one that brought up the first hard question when she asked "Don't you need to shift soon Wendy? Natsu mentioned that dragons can't stay in their human forms long, though that it was easier for younger ones to do so."

Levy and Gajeel shared a look of panic, but Wendy was thankfully somewhat good at thinking on her feet and said "That is true, though I have been using magic to suppress it. Tomorrow, when you all get out of class, maybe we can go somewhere not too far away but also not too close where I can change for a little while." "Of course, we'll make a picnic of it!" Juvia exclaimed, as Gajeel and Levy breathed silent sighs of relief.

XXX

They were just about to head out on their picnic the next day when Natsu returned, looking defeated. Lucy gave him a compassionate look as she asked "Another dead end?" Natsu nodded numbly and she pulled him into a hug, where he took a fortifying breath to hold back his tears of sadness and frustration. "Where are you dad? We need you, I need you." Natsu thought to himself, not noticing the tears he had held back on his return trip were finally slipping out until a sob broke from his lips.

The others had discreetly left, leaving Lucy to comfort Natsu and also to give Natsu a bit of privacy as he cried, none them really wanted an audience when they themselves did so after all. Lucy rubbed comforting circles on his back as he let out years of dashed hopes and frustration until he couldn't cry anymore, though a few stray hiccups could be heard. Lucy pulled back so she could see his face and gently wiped at the trails of tears as she asked "Are you okay?"

Natsu took in a shuddering breath and shook his head before replying "No, but someday I will be. I just… I just want to know if he is okay, if he is… alive." "I can sort of understand that, not in the same way, but the loss of a parent, whether temporary or permanent can be a hard thing to deal with. You know you can talk to me about it anytime you need to, right?" Lucy offered her support. Natsu gave a small grin and said "Thanks Luce."

She pulled him back in for another hug as she said "No problem." Natsu let himself soak up a bit more comfort before pulling away and smiling at her, while asking "So what were you guys going to do today?"

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Ushindeshi: Thanks!**

**FireShifter: Thank you! Lol nope Sir Weisz isn't Weisslogia, in fact I didn't even think about how similar their names were until I saw your review! I'm just really terrible at naming characters that I make up sometimes and so I borrowed Sir Weisz name from Professor Weisz from the Eden's Zero manga XD Perhaps Natsu is jealous of someone being around Lucy without him there or perhaps he is just suspicious of someone new or maybe there is more to Sir Weisz then meets the eye, only time will tell ;) **

**FTAnt: lol I'm glad and thanks, it makes me happy to know you are enjoying it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat next to Wendy and Levy as they watched Natsu and Gray spar not too far from where they had set up the picnic. Lucy figured it was Gray's own way of cheering up the fire mage, the two were rather close though they wouldn't dare admit it out loud. The others were also seated around the blanket, waiting for the two to end their fight so that they all could eat together, but they showed no signs of slowing down.

Catching Erza's eye, Lucy made a hand motion to her red-haired friend causing the other girl to sigh and say "I suppose I ought to break them up so we can eat." Raising her voice and adding a little steal to it she said "Natsu, Gray!" The two instantly stopped fighting, much to the amusement of the others, and stared at Erza, Natsu letting out a terrified "Aye?" Lucy couldn't help herself and burst out laughing and Wendy barely refrained from making a comment about the prince of dragons being afraid of a human.

The others soon joined Lucy in her carefree laughter, before finally settling down to eat. Lucy gave Natsu a glare as he stole some food off of her plate, causing him to miss the fact that she stole some from his, Juvia chuckling at the exchange. No one asked Natsu about his trip, they had all learned long ago that when Natsu came back empty handed to ask for any details just reminded him of his perceived failure to find his father, Wendy had been told this by Levy soon after Natsu left.

Natsu soon heard Lucy give an all too familiar sigh, one which signaled an end to her time with them, as she said "Well I have to head back to the castle, father had something he wanted to discuss with me before supper." She had stood while she spoke and the others moved to do so as well but she waved them back down and said "No need for you all to leave the picnic so soon, I can always have Taurus close the stone behind me you know."

The others remained in their seats, except for Natsu who still jumped up with a grin and said "I don't mind going with you Lucy, I could use the exercise after that feast." The others saw it for the ploy that it was to spend more time with Lucy, but said nothing and hid their smiles as Lucy laughed and told him "Okay then. See you guys tomorrow!"

After the two left the clearing, the girls broke out into giggles and the guys gave a chuckle or two before Wendy asked "When do you think they'll ever get together?" "Soon, that is if they realize what they are missing." Jellal said as he nuzzled Erza, causing the red head's face to match her hair. "What about you Wendy? Got a special dragon or someone in your life?" asked Gray, causing the blue haired dragon to compete with Erza for the reddest face.

"Well there is a dragon named Romeo that I'm rather fond of. I haven't heard from him in some time though, I hope he is alright." Wendy said sadly. The others wished they could deny her fears for her friend's safety but with Acnologia back and doing things to dragons that didn't seem very likely. Still, none of them would voice their thoughts to the young dragon, they didn't want to add to her fears after all.

Meanwhile Lucy told Natsu about a prank Lyon was trying to pull on Gray in magic class, only it backfired. "Gray figured out what his brother was up to, you see, and so he had Ultear take the seat Lyon wanted him to. When his magic ice bomb went off and encased her, Lyon went paler then he already is and dashed out the door seconds before she broke free and chased after him. Master rolled his eyes and kept on teaching, we didn't see Lyon and Ultear again until today." Natsu laughed as she described Lyon's still ruffled appearance when he showed up for class and how he gave his sister a healthy bit of space between the two of them.

"Sorry I missed it, I would have loved to have seen it in person." Natsu said with a grin. "It was pretty great." Lucy said with a laugh. She sobered as the castle came in sight and Natsu, after noticing her sudden quietness, followed her line of sight. Before he could speak she said "Every time I come back here it's like I'm returning to a cage." Lucy whispered. Natsu's heart broke a little for his friend, before his fiery determination kicked in and he said "So don't go back."

Lucy laughed sadly and said "If only it were that simple." "Isn't it?" Natsu asked genuinely, earning another soft laugh from Lucy who replied "No Natsu, it isn't. My dad would be worried for one thing and as much as he has been distant with me since Mom died, I do still love him and wouldn't want to put him through that. I'm just feeling sorry for myself cause in there I have to be all prim and proper and out here, I can just be, well, me."

Natsu sighed, he didn't like it but he understood what she meant. "I get it. I don't like it, but I understand." He told her. Lucy gently reached out and touched his hand, drawing his focus back to her from the ground he had looked at while speaking. "Thank you Natsu. Someday, I hope I can come out here without worrying about getting back in time." Natsu gave her his signature grin as he said "Of course you will and when you do, we'll all have fun together!"

Lucy laughed and agreed, before sobering up as they had reached their destination. She held back a sigh for Natsu's sake before turning to him with a partial smile, saying "See you tomorrow Natsu." Natsu just nodded, helping her roll back the stone so she could enter the passage and watching her until she was out of sight before rolling it back. He didn't return to his friends, they wouldn't expect him to do so after his failure of a trip. Instead he headed to another section of the woods so he could fly and clear his mind a little.

XXX

Lucy quickly changed and rushed to her father's study, barely making it at the appointed time. "You wished to speak with me about something father?" Lucy asked, taking note of his manservant dashing around and in and out of the room. "Yes Lucy. I'm going to be headed to Norma, something about Sir Weisz makes me feel as he won't take my suggestion to not hunt down Acnologia. I'm hoping that if the order comes from his superior he'll listen to reason. However, it has been some time since I talked with King Bastian, so I don't want to make this request by message, rather in person. I'll be gone for at least two weeks, possibly a bit longer."

She bit her lip worriedly, the road between their kingdom and Norma wasn't patrolled as well as some and she knew there were people who would love to do harm to her father. "Please be careful father." Her father looked at her with unusual tenderness as he answered "Don't worry Lucy, I'll be taking a rather large guard with me and leaving some along the way to make the return trip easier." Lucy gave a small sigh of relief, before going and giving her father a hug, one which he surprisingly returned.

"Promise you'll come back." Lucy whispered, letting her fear of losing her remaining parent slip into her voice. Jude's grip on his daughter tightened as he said "Of course I will." He released his daughter from the hug and gave her a reluctant look as he said "Now I have to work out some final details before my trip, but please come see me off." Lucy nodded, unshed tears in her eyes as she said "I will."

Leaving her father's study, she found a dark corner nearby to let the tears of both fear and yet happiness flow. This was the first time in so long that her father had even shown her any kind of tenderness, perhaps that meant he was finally returning to her! She stayed in that spot until she saw her father leave the room. Lucy quickly dried her tears and followed him down the stairs to where his horse awaited him. He mounted, rode over to the steps where Lucy was and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I shall see you soon." He promised before turning his horse, following one group of knights, while being surrounded by another and followed by a third group. Lucy raced across the yard and up a tower, watching the group until she couldn't anymore. Meanwhile in the air, Natsu saw the same group but didn't think much of it, lost in the thoughts of his own father.

XXX

Lucy's heart pounded as she summoned forth Gemini, they would have to agree for her plan to work. The two Celestial Spirits appeared and she gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you two for coming, I need to ask a favor of you two." Mini smiled and said "What is it, princess?" "Would you two be willing to take my place for a few days? Father is gone and with him the only one that can truly discern you from me." Gemi and Mini looked at each other, before smiling and looking at Lucy while nodding as Gemi answered "Of course princess, it would be our pleasure."

"But please promise to be careful out there princess." Mini requested solemnly. Lucy returned their smiles and gave them both a hug as she exuberantly thanked them, adding "And I promise Mini." "What about your magic class?" asked Gemi. "True, Makarov could tell the difference too, but I will send him a note saying I will be absent for the foreseeable future, that some extra royal studies or something needs to be done."

They worked out a few more details and then Gemini morphed into her doppelganger. Then they had Cancer and Virgo assist her with a disguise to not only get her outside of the castle, but to keep her from being recognized in town. Then with a fond farewell to her Celestial Spirit friends, Lucy slipped out the door and headed towards the main gates, acting like any other visitor to the palace.

Once beyond the walls and gate she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in her life, she was free! And, as much as she loved her friends, she wanted to sample a little bit of freedom without anyone else around. So she headed for the woods that she knew well and even though the shadows of night were growing larger, she stepped into them without fear.

Lucy walked for a long time as she marveled at how the fireflies danced in the night sky. Sure she saw them within the castle walls, but never in these numbers and never with the gaze of one who felt free of burdens, even if it was for just a short time. Lucy let out a small laugh, unable to contain her happiness. A happiness that turned to fear at the sound of a large crash as something fell from a tree nearby. Looking for a place to hide, she froze as she heard a familiar voice groan out "Oww."

Before she could stop herself, Lucy softly exclaimed "Natsu?!" Her pink haired friend sat up from his place on the ground instantly as he took in both her scent and her voice, gleefully saying "Lucy!" Then he paused, noticing it was still dark out, before he asked "Wait, what are you doing out here at this time of night? And how did you get out here?"

Lucy giggled at the sound of the confusion in his voice before answering "My father has gone away for a couple of weeks, I asked Gemini to take my place for a while so I could experience true freedom for once in my life. Cancer and Virgo helped with my disguise." As she finished speaking, Natsu drew closer, the light of the full moon breaking through the trees so he could study his friend. She had almost the same color of pink hair as he did that was tied back in a braid that fell over her shoulder and her clothes were very plain looking.

Natsu grinned and said "This is awesome! We'll have so much fun over the next couple of weeks!" Lucy laughed before asking "What were you doing up in that tree Natsu?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, giving an embarrassed chuckle as he answered "I was sleeping. That tree is basically my home." Lucy's mouth dropped open and he laughed at the sight before adding "Sometimes I stay at Gajeel and Levy's, but Wendy is using my bed at the moment so I'm out here until further notice."

Lucy gave him a quick hug, causing the young dragon to blush as Lucy told him "That's very sweet of you Natsu. Don't any of our other friends have a place where you could sleep though?" Natsu shrugged and said "Maybe, but I don't want to be a bother to them." Lucy was about to press him further, when they heard another rustling sound in the bushes nearby. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him until the leaves parted to reveal a blue cat.

Natsu gave a sigh of relief and said "Happy, thank goodness it's just you." Lucy was surprised when the blue cat answered "Who else would I be Natsu? And who is that with you?" Natsu didn't bother to answer Happy's first question, but he did say "This is Lucy. Lucy this is Happy, he brings me word of possible sightings of my father." "Nice to meet you Happy. Do you bring news?" "Aye, but not of Igneel. I was able to locate Macao and Romeo like you asked me to Natsu. They are a few day's journey away from here."

Lucy looked puzzled and so Natsu explained "Gajeel and Levy told me when I stopped by to see how Wendy was doing that she mentioned being worried about her friend Romeo. He and his dad hadn't been seen by her in some time and she was worried Acnologia might have gone after them first or might go after them next if he hadn't so I promised I would do my best to find them."

Turning back to Happy he said "That was fast, even for you Happy." "I ran into Atreyu and he happened to be doing a similar errand for Romeo, only he was looking for Wendy as well as searching for news on Acnologia's whereabouts. Since he had just left, he didn't feel right going back so I told him that you probably wouldn't mind handling it and I could go back to looking for your dad while you did that."

"Thanks buddy, I can do that and it would be great if you could continue your search." Natsu said, ruffling the fur on the top of Happy's head. Happy beamed before turning to leave "See you later Natsu, goodbye Lucy, nice to meet you!" And with that the blue cat left the clearing the same way he came. Lucy turned back to Natsu who asked "Hey Lucy, want to go on an adventure with me?" Lucy grinned back at him and said "Where to Natsu?" "To go see Macao and Romeo of course!" Natsu replied enthusiastically.

Lucy hesitated only for a minute before saying "As long as we can be back in two weeks, sure why not." Natsu grinned and said "Awesome! We'll set out at first light then! We'll just stop by Gajeel and Levy's so they can tell Gramps why I'm not at magic class." He paused for a minute before adding "But let's not tell Wendy where we are going. Just in case something has happened since Atreyu left Macao and Romeo."

**AN, I borrowed (King) Bastian and Atreyu's names from the same place, can you guess what it is? Kudos to you if you do!**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Ushindeshi: Thanks!**

**FTAnt: Ahh I know, its funny I hate sad bits but I seem to always be throwing Natsu into them xD lol aww thanks XD less then 3!**

**FireShifter: Yeah I was like ooh I want to have more fun with Natsu as a prince, so I went pulled that in, plus I was inspired by a story that I think you also enjoy, The Celestial Priestess, to make that move :D Natsu is one of my favorites to write so he usually isn't gone too long in any story though I was kind of like whoops maybe I had him come back a little too fast on this one, but I really wanted him there for the picnic sooo XD Aww thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was beginning to regret bringing Lucy with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, he loved being around her! But it was hard to keep his dragon side a secret. It had been a few days since he had been able to shift and he was starting to itch, which he knew was the last sign before his body just forced himself back into his dragon form. He needed to get away from Lucy long enough to take a quick flight, but how could he do that without raising her suspicions.

Thankfully, Lucy herself provided him an out. "Natsu, let's follow this stream off the path a little ways and then I want to take a dip. I'm sorry, I know you want to set Wendy's mind at ease as soon as possible, but we've been on the road for three days and I just want to feel refreshed." Natsu gave her a grin and said "No problem Lucy, come on." He took her hand and led her into the woods, only stopping when she said she felt safe enough.

"I'm going to continue upstream a bit, maybe I can find a good fishing spot and get us a yummy lunch." he told her. Lucy smiled and said "Okay, I'll come find you when I'm done." Natsu waved as he headed off, breaking into a run the moment he was far enough away from her so that she wouldn't hear him. Desperately he looked for a break in the trees, finally crashing into the middle of the stream so that he could shift and launched himself into the air.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "This is much better." He thought to himself as he enjoyed the rush of the wind against his red scales. Natsu flew around for a few minutes before he decided that he better land and try catching some fish like he told Lucy he was going to do. Good thing he had, Lucy was surprisingly quick with her bath, joining him not too long after he landed. She giggled as she watched him try to catch fish with his hand and applauded him when he finally managed to snag one by the tail. Happy would have been proud of him. Natsu soon had it roasted for them and Lucy told him it was the best fish she had ever had.

They continued their walk and soon Natsu smelt another dragon. Whether it was Macao and Romeo or some other dragon, he couldn't say but he kept his ears tuned as well after that. "We should be near Romeo and Macao now, right?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded, only realizing now that he had to worry about Romeo and Macao spilling the beans about his identity before he could stop them. Wendy had been easy, but these two were well know talkers, especially Macao.

It seemed that this wasn't going to be a problem. They heard a whimpering sound and Natsu and Lucy shared a look. This didn't sound like it was going to be good. They followed the sound, which became harder once the person making it realized there were others nearby. Of course, Natsu just followed the scent, while Lucy wandered about the general area that they had last heard the sound in.

Still it was Lucy who was the first to spot the small dragon, hidden under a pile of sticks. "Hey, its okay, we aren't going to hurt you. It's safe to come out now. My name is Lucy and my friend coming this way is Natsu, we're here to help you." The young male dragon's eyes flew to Natsu, who made a motion of silence before Lucy could turn her head. The dragon gave a small nod to show he understood but that he had questions he would ask later.

The dragon shifted his attention back to Lucy and asked "How do I know I can trust you?" "You're Romeo, right? Wendy was worried about you so Natsu offered to have you tracked down to be sure you were okay. What happened here, was it Acnologia?" Romeo seemed to perk up at Wendy's name a little and, with Natsu's help, crawled out from under his hiding spot. Once he had done so, he shifted into his human form and sat down on the ground, motioning for the other two to do the same.

Once everyone was comfortable, Romeo said "My mother, Enno, had returned from a task that Igneel had sent her on a couple of years ago. She was supposed to discover what Acnologia's human form was and tell Igneel so Acnologia couldn't use it against us. Maybe she was successful and he had to stop her from saying or maybe he had only heard what her mission was, or it could have just been rotten luck, but just after we had finished greeting each other, he appeared."

Tears appeared in the young dragon's eyes and Lucy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Romeo took a deep, calming breath and continued "While my father took him on, my mother hid me and then went to join him, but they were no match for him." "He took out two dragons!" Natsu exclaimed, to which Romeo sadly nodded. "How long ago did this happen?" Lucy asked. Romeo replied "A day ago, I've been too sad and scared to come out of hiding since then."

Natsu and Lucy shared a look, both wondering if Acnologia knew of Romeo and if he did, whether he would return or not. "Why don't you come with us to go see Wendy?" Lucy asked. Romeo perked up, but then his face fell and he asked "But what about when Atreyu returns and no one is here?" "Maybe we'll run into him on the way, if not, I'll tell Happy to keep an eye out for him. Now, you look a little worse for the wear, so why don't you climb on my back and take a nap." Natsu suggested.

Romeo was going to protest that he was fine, but he yawned just then and so he said, "Okay." Natsu hunched down enough so Romeo could climb on. Really he was a little old for Natsu to be comfortably able to give him a piggy back ride, but they needed to move and Romeo clearly hadn't rest since his parents were taken. After a few minutes, when Romeo's snores alerted the awake pair that he was indeed sleeping, Lucy asked "Why do you think Acnologia is taking dragons alive? Grandeeney alone made sense, a statement like you said, but now two more?"

Natsu grunted and said "I know, I was wondering the same thing. It doesn't make sense. Unless…" "Unless what?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Unless he is wanting something from either them or their offspring. Grandeeney, Macao and Enno all are parents, maybe he wants to control the kids for whatever reason? Or maybe it's the parents he wants and it's just a fluke that the dragons he took all had kids. Ugh, I could argue myself in circles at this rate!"

Lucy looked down at the ground and sighed, saying "Too bad we can't warn the other dragons all at once and that we can't tell them to stay in human form so Acnologia can't track them." Natsu shook his head and said "That wouldn't work. Their scent stays the same even in human form. True it's not as strong so that would add a slight hindrance to him finding them but…" "But it's not enough." Lucy finished for him. Natsu nodded sadly.

They walked in silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Natsu kept trying to go over every possible reason that Acnologia could have for taking dragons, while Lucy wondered how Natsu knew so much about dragons, it seemed like more than the basic knowledge he had claimed to know before. Still, maybe that knowledge could come in handy for defeating Acnologia, if Sir Weisz came back their way she would have to get Natsu to play nice and talk with him so that maybe they could put a stop to the rampaging dragon, before he harmed or kidnapped anymore dragons.

XXX

By the time they returned to Magnolia, a week of Lucy's free time was up, though she wouldn't have spent it any other way. She had found out that Romeo was a type of fire dragon so she had watched him answer some questions put forward to him by Natsu. Little did she know it was all an act put on for her. Soon after they had settled in for the night on the day they had found Romeo, Lucy had gone off to a nearby stream to fill their canteens while Natsu set up camp and Romeo started a fire.

At that time, Natsu had told Romeo that very few of his friends knew he was a dragon and that Lucy wasn't one of them. He also told Romeo he would have to ask him questions that Natsu of course already knew the answer to so that he could keep his identity as a dragon, let alone a dragon prince, a secret from her. Romeo wished he could have gotten a chance to question Natsu more on it, but at that moment they both heard Lucy returning so all he had time to do was promise to help keep Natsu's secret.

Not wanting to keep Wendy waiting on news any longer, Natsu led the way to Levy and Gajeel's home. Knocking on the door, Gajeel answered it and was surprised to see Natsu accompanied by a pink haired girl and a young dragon. Then he switched from paying attention to the young dragon's scent to the pink haired girl and was surprised to realize it was Lucy. "Hey Gajeel, mind if we come in?" asked Lucy. "Sure, come on." Gajeel said as he swung open the door, giving Natsu a questioning glance, before looking at Lucy and asked "Lucy, is that really you?"

Lucy laughed, she had forgotten about the makeover that she had received in order to move freely both inside and outside the castle until that moment. "Yes Gajeel, its me. Are Levy and Wendy home?" she asked. Levy's voice came from the living room area "We're in here Lu." It was Levy and Wendy's turn to be confused by the pink haired girl that accompanied Natsu, but as soon as Wendy caught site of the boy accompanying them she forgot everything else.

"Romeo! You're okay!" Wendy said, lunging towards the other young dragon and tackling him in a hug. Everyone smiled at the happy reunion. "I'm glad to see you're okay too Wendy. Natsu and Lucy told me about what happened to Grandeeney, I'm sorry." "It's okay. Where is Macao?" Wendy asked innocently. "He and my mother were both taken by Acnologia." Romeo muttered as he lowered his head. Wendy gasped "Your mother was home!?" Romeo nodded as Natsu said "We were just a day too late with our warning."

Gajeel slammed his fist against the wall as he said "It's like he is one step ahead of us without even trying." The others nodded as Levy, trying to distract the somber group, asked "Lu, why is your hair pink? Usually when you disguise yourself you just change the length or style." Lucy gave a small smile and said "Dad is away for two weeks so Gemini is taking my place while I enjoy a bit of freedom. Cancer decided that a different color would hide my identity better than just a style change."

"We spent the last week going to fetch Romeo. Which reminds me, we didn't run into Atreyu so I'll have to have Happy keep an eye out for him." Natsu supplied. "So that's why you both have been missing magic class. Guess I lost that bet." Gajeel muttered the last part, but Lucy still caught it and asked "What bet is that?" Gajeel's cheeks flushed as he waved his hands back and forth "Nothing, I didn't say anything about a bet." Lucy turned to Natsu with an eyebrow cocked and said "Methinks he dost protest too much." "Yeah and he is denying it way too much too." Natsu agreed, causing Lucy to slap her forehead as Levy giggled a little.

Gajeel thought he had gotten away with it, when Lucy lunged at him, taking everyone by surprise and thus succeeding in knocking him down before she said with eyes that could rival Erza's "Tell me what bet." Gajeel gulped and said "Alright already. Most of the group bet that since you both were missing you had decided you liked each other and ran off together." Lucy's face flushed red as Natsu, who had been laughing when Gajeel first started giving into Lucy also turned bright red.

Neither knew it, but both did like the other. However they didn't want to take a chance on ruining their friendship so they kept their feelings to themselves. "Who took that bet!?" Natsu demanded to know. Gajeel was going to keep his mouth shut, but one look at Lucy, who had stood back up again, had him saying "Juvia, Erza, Wendy and Jellal, Gray and Levy were the hold outs." "Et tu Wendy?" Lucy asked as she looked at the young dragon, though not with the hard eyes she had given Gajeel.

Wendy nodded, blushing as she looked at her feet. Lucy sighed, but said nothing. If Wendy, someone so new to their groups could read her, did that mean Natsu could too? And if so did that mean he didn't return her feelings and was just trying to keep things the same? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. That wasn't important right now, what was important was finding out why Acnologia took the other dragons, where was he keeping them and if they were still alive.

**I would like to say congrats to FireShifter, the only one who guessed where I "borrowed" Bastian and Atreyu's names from (for those who didn't guess/know they are from The NeverEnding Story).**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FireShifter: Yay, I'm glad you guessed it XD someday I hope to read the book that inspired the movies :D I'm so glad it made your afternoon :D Adventure is everywhere :D**

**Ushindeshi: Thanks :D Any reason you're doing guest reviews instead of using your account to review? Just curious : )**

**FTAnt: Yay I'm glad you did :D Wow, I'm honored that I can help anyone visualize the scenes, I always hope that is the case but to hear it makes me very happy :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though the next one is one of my favorites thus far ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

When the others found out Lucy was free for a week more, they all decided to skip magic class so they could spend those days together. Lucy had to admit, she had never felt more alive! They played games, went for long rides in the country and all the girls had a sleepover at Levy's house one night while Gajeel went to camp out with Natsu and Romeo, the latter of whom had said he was going to sleep outside from the beginning and Natsu just said he would keep an eye on him so that if he went into dragon form no one would stumble across him.

The last day was the best of them all. She got to spend a little time individually with each of her friends, including Romeo and Wendy. But her favorite part was that night. Natsu took her hand and said "Come on Luce, I want to show you something." Lucy nodded with a smile as he led her to the stable where a single horse was tied up. He mounted then helped her up behind him. "I want it to be a surprise, so can you close your eyes until we get there?"

"Just don't let me fall." Lucy pleaded, to which Natsu responded in a very serious tone, "I would never let you fall Lucy." Lucy smiled against his back as she held on tight and closed her eyes. Natsu grinned, taking her grip as a sign that she had closed her eyes and so he took them out into the night. They rode for quite a while and Lucy was about to ask him where they were going when Natsu said "Almost there, I need you to climb on my back for the last bit, but keep your eyes closed!"

"Okay." Lucy said as she felt him slide off the horse in front of her. She felt a hand guiding hers to his shoulder and, after carefully bringing her other leg over to the same side of the horse, she slipped off onto Natsu's back. Once he had a good grip on her so he was sure he wouldn't drop her, Natsu headed off. Lucy could tell he was zigzagging a lot, but she wasn't sure if it was because he had to or if he was trying to throw her off in case she had any idea where she was, which she didn't.

Soon, he helped her carefully off of him and guided her a little further on foot before he told her to sit carefully on the ground, joining her once she had done so. "Okay, you can open them." Natsu said happily. Lucy did so and gasped. They were on an overhang pretty high up with no signs of a town in sight, but that isn't what caused her to gasp. What did was the multitude of stars, more then she could ever remember seeing in her life! "Oh Natsu, it's beautiful!" she said breathlessly. "This isn't even the best part, just wait for the show!" Natsu said with a grin.

She was about to ask what show when several shooting stars went by causing her to change her focus to them. "Wow!" she whispered, looking out over the sky. "Yeah, wow." Natsu said, those his focus was on her. He started to reach a hand out to touch her cheek, but stopped himself before going too far. How could he tell her how he felt when he was hiding so much of himself from her? He was going to tell her, but he wanted to take care of Acnologia and find his dad first. He wanted to take care of Acnologia because he felt like he stood a better chance with her and her dad if he did, and he wanted to find his Dad first because if things didn't go right, there was no way he could stay around here and he didn't want to be lonely.

He settled his hand back down on the ground and turned his focus to the sky just in time as Lucy turned to him and said "Thank you Natsu." Natsu turned his attention back to her, grinning as he said "No problem Lucy. I knew your birthday was this weekend and since your dad was going to be back by then it meant we wouldn't be able to see you on your birthday so I wanted to give you part of my gift now." Lucy smiled and said "This was more than enough, you don't have to get me anything else. I never seen so many stars nor seen them shinning so brightly. It makes me feel close to my mom when I look at them, so thank you Natsu."

"You're welcome, Luce." He said, both of them turning their attention back to the sky at that. They laid back and both counted how many shooting stars they saw, neither knowing that both were making the same wish on each one as the other. That one day, someday soon, they could tell the other how they felt and that the other would feel the same way.

XXX

Lucy woke with a start the next morning, finding that they were still on the cliff side. Natsu was snoring gently beside her, an arm over her waist in a protective manner to keep her from falling in her sleep. "Natsu." She said, poking him on the side, making him squirm a little but not enough to wake him. Lucy sighed and said "Natsu, we should be getting back, the others will worry, not to mention my father is due back sometime today so I have to get back in time to switch with Gemini." Still he didn't wake up, so she pretended to roll away and then, finally, he woke up with start.

He freaked out a little and pulled her closer to him, worried she was about to roll off the cliff. When he saw that she was awake and smiling gently at him, he relaxed a little as she apologized, "Sorry Natsu, I needed you to wake up so we could head back to Magnolia. My father is due back today, remember, so I have to switch places with Gemini before he gets back. Natsu yawned and stretched, his back cracking as he said "Right, sorry Lucy. Let's get you home."

Thankfully the horse had waited patiently for them relatively close to where Natsu had left it, having wandered only as far as a small, nearby pool for a drink at some point. Natsu helped Lucy up, this time having her ride in front of him as they made their way quickly back to town. When they rode up to the stable, Levy was waiting for them. "Thank goodness you are here, the king's men have been spotted along the road and they shall be here soon." Natsu and Lucy's eyes flew to each other's before they both moved as one towards the wall.

Lucy called forth Cancer and Virgo as well as sent home Gemini as they rushed along, both of the other spirits helping her to change her appearance back to normal as they went. Loke had come on his own volition and had the stone rolled back so Lucy could scoot on through. She paused for a moment once they reached it, all of the spirits having left, turning to Natsu as she said "Thank you. This was the most fun I have ever had. I wish we had had a little more time." "Maybe he'll go away again sometime and we can do this again." Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy's answer was to hug him and say "See you later Natsu." Then she rushed through the opening, leaving a stunned Natsu to cover the hole with the rock. Lucy headed straight to the courtyard, arriving just as her father and his men rode through the gates. Her father gave her a grim smile and said "Come with me, I have much to discuss with you Lucy." Lucy was worried as she followed her father to the same room they had spoken in before he left.

Once the door was closed, she asked "Did everything go okay with King Bastian? Is he going to stop Sir Weisz?" King Jude shook his head and said "No, though not because he doesn't want to. There is a Sir Weisz under his command, but he was still there and hasn't left the castle for very long since becoming a knight several years ago." Lucy gasped and exclaimed "You mean that the Sir Weisz that visited here was a fake?!"

Jude nodded his head and said "Yes, that is correct." Lucy sunk into a chair as she asked "So what was this Sir Weisz motives then? Was he really here looking for information on Acnologia? Or was he trying to learn the layout of the castle for some reason? Surely if it was the latter he would have already made his move, right?" Jude shook his head and said "Who can say for sure. Just in case, I didn't want to stay too long with King Bastian and rushed right home."

Lucy worried her bottom lip as she thought about everything she had told Sir Weisz. Now she was also grateful that Natsu hadn't been to friendly, after all he knew more about dragons and he may have given Sir Weisz information that he could have been put to a terrible use. Would he use what Lucy had given him the wrong way? Had she endangered all dragons and not just Acnologia with telling him what, thankfully, little she knew about Acnologia? Were Wendy and Romeo in danger from him?

She was cut off from such sickening thoughts as Jude said "I'm going to have the guards keep an eye out for him and maybe we'll even post flyers, but I don't know. He hasn't done anything yet, but I question anyone who feels the need to take on the identity of another, especially if its to gain an audience with someone high up. I would at least like to question his reason for doing so." He moved to look out the window as he said "Perhaps I should ride out with a patrol and see if we can't hunt him down."

Lucy, took in an unsteady breath before she said "If you do father, please promise to be very careful. We don't know if he can use magic and, if so, what kind. He could be more dangerous then he appears." Jude walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair before giving her a gentle hug as he said "Don't worry Lucy. I will come home to you, I promise." "Really?" she asked, tears in her voice. Jude chuckled softly as he answered "I came home last time didn't I? I will come home again." Lucy sighed, not entirely convinced but she held her peace.

Putting on a brave face, Lucy asked "When do you leave?" "In the morning. My men and our horses, as well as I, need the rest. I don't know how long we'll be gone, either we'll go until we have found him or we are sure that he is gone from our country." Lucy nodded and said "We should have all who are going with you join us for breakfast, you all deserve a royal sendoff." She had her back turned to her father at this point to hide her tears. First Acnologia showed up again, now the one who was hunting him was a fake and her father was going off to look for him and who knows what could happen.

Thankfully, her father didn't notice her fear, she wouldn't want him to worry about her on top of everything else on his mind. That's when a thought struck her. "Father, could my friends stay in the castle with me while you are gone? They all know magic and I had introduced them to Sir Weisz so they all know what he looks like." King Jude considered this and then nodded as he said "It would make me feel better knowing you had powerful friends around. Go ahead and ask them Lucy."

Lucy turned and gave her father a hug, before pulling away and heading towards the door, saying "I'm going to go send out invitations as well as let the cooks know about the big breakfast and the extra guests that might be staying for a while." "Make sure the invitations include the breakfast you are planning, I would like to meet them before I entrust them with your safety." Lucy smiled over her shoulder as she said "Of course father."

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Amanny: Ushindeshi I presume? Lol as you can see Natsu kind of answered your question in this chapter ;) **

**FireShifter: Yes, why is he… we shall see at some point soonish XD**

**FTAnt: Thanks :D Ah yes, Acnologia's plans are something of a mystery aren't they… I mean I know what they are… wahahahahaha XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, her father, all of her friends, the knights who would be traveling with her father and Lucy gathered around the tables in the grand dining room. They hardly ever ate in there, usually it was saved for special occasions, but due to the sheer number of people it was easier to fit them all in it then the regular dining room. Since his own men had already been brought up to date on the problem, King Jude had Lucy's friends sit closest to them so he could bring them up to date.

To be honest, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo and Natsu all felt extremely on edge in the king's presence, after all he hated all of their kind thanks to Acnologia. But as the king informed them about the false Sir Weisz, Natsu couldn't refrain from saying, "I knew there was something about that guy that I didn't like." King Jude raised an eyebrow and Lucy supplied the answer to his unspoken question. "Natsu told me after I had introduced them that something about Sir Weisz rubbed him the wrong, but he wasn't sure what."

King Jude gave Natsu a look of respect and said "You're very observant, I wouldn't mind having you join my knights when you come of age." Natsu, who had just swallowed a bit of water, choked which made Lucy rub his back and ask "Are you okay?" Natsu nodded and said "Just went down the wrong tube is all. It would be an honor to join your knights one day sir." Not that Natsu had any intentions of joining them, but he figured that was a polite answer.

It seemed he was correct, for King Jude gave him a bright smile as he pushed back from his seat. "Now I know you all either have jobs or school or some other thing to preoccupy your time. I ask that besides your magic class, since it takes place here in the safety of these walls, you take some time off until I return from them. I have prepared letters, which my steward will give to you after you've finished eating, that you can present to whoever is in charge and not have to worry about losing your job or your grades falling and I will pay double your wages during the time you are here to make up for any inconvenience this brings to you. Now, my knights and I must be off."

Everyone had stood as the king had done so and all bowed or curtseyed at him before he motioned to them to take their seats again. Lucy smiled at her friends and said "I'll be right back." before she followed her father outside. There she gave him a hug and a kiss, as well as secured another promise from him to be careful and to return to her soon. She stood there and waved until he and his men had left, though instead of going to the tower this time, she went back inside and rejoined her friends.

They noticed she had just barely touched her food and Erza said "Lucy, you'll have to keep your strength up so you can enjoy his company when he returns." Lucy gave a lopsided smile and said "I know you're right. It's just… right before he left last time he started to finally open up to me again, in a way that he hasn't since my mother's death. I was really looking forward to getting to know him again, if that makes sense."

Juvia, who was seated on one side of Lucy, put her hand over Lucy's as she said "It does make sense, just think of this as a time where you can plan everything you want to do and say with him. It will make time fly by." Lucy took in a shaky breath, before turning to Juvia with unshed tears in her eyes as she whispered "Thank you Juvia." She leaned over and hugged her blue haired friend, who returned it, holding her friend as she let the tears fall.

Once Lucy had collected herself, she ate a bit more of her meal in order to appease her friends before saying with a smile "Want to see where you'll all be staying?" Her friends agreed and she led them out of the dining room, pausing a few doors down to show them where they would be eating from now on. Then she led them up a stair case and took them to what she called the West Wing. "This door is the one to my room, if you guys need anything, no matter the hour, feel free to knock."

The rooms they were staying in were scattered around Lucy's room. The others put down their bags and followed Lucy on a tour of the castle, which Levy said she would like to take at another time, as she wanted to unpack. What she really did was cast the magic on the beds of her dragon friends so they wouldn't have to worry about changing into their dragon form. Natsu and Gajeel had already decided that they would take turns going with Wendy and Romeo under the guise of keeping watch for them in order to get their own time in their dragon form.

As soon as she had done that, Levy caught up quickly with the group, saying she had changed her mind and wanted to go on the tour with them. Wendy was in awe at the size of the palace and asked "Have you ever gotten lost in here?" Lucy giggled and answered "Once, when I was really little I escaped my governess and soon became very turned around. They found me by listening for my crying. After that I stuck close until I learned every inch of the castle that they knew about before venturing off and finding some they didn't." Everyone laughed at her tale and asked her questions of their own.

Natsu was walking with his hands behind his head when he finally asked his. "Hey Lucy, why did your dad want us here? He didn't really cover that in his speech this morning." Lucy smiled and said "He is worried about me and I knew that it would become virtually impossible for me to leave here, even with my spirits help. It was I who suggested you guys come to stay, I said that since you could use magic you could help keep me safer. I hope you don't mind me getting you invited, I just knew I would be very lonely until he returned if I didn't."

Natsu threw one arm over her shoulder, squeezing her against him as he said "We don't mind at all, we would have missed you too." Lucy smiled, but took on a stern look as she said "You better still go out looking for traces of your dad though if Happy shows up with something, I don't want you to put that on pause for anything, got it." Natsu saluted smartly as he replied "Ma'am yes ma'am." Lucy rolled her eyes at his dramatics, both missing the knowing looks they were getting from their friends.

XXX

Later that night, after Lucy had said good night to everyone, she awoke from a bad dream about her father and Acnologia. Tears were streaming down her face and it was her own sobs that had awoken her. As she was wiping her eyes, she heard a soft knock at the door and with an equally soft whisper ask "Luce, are you okay?" Lucy threw back the covers and ran for the door, swinging it open upon reaching it. Before he could say anything else, Natsu found himself in Lucy's tight grip as silent sobs wracked her body.

Natsu worriedly asked "Luce, what is it? Did something happen?" Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to answer, but found she couldn't do so. Natsu noticed and lifted her gently in his arms, carrying her to a big, soft chair inside her room, closing the door on the way. Once he was settled in, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and just let her have a good cry, knowing she would tell him what happened once she could.

Several minutes past before Lucy finally whimpered "I dreamed that Acnologia attacked my dad while he was out hunting for Sir Weisz, but unlike with Grandeeney, Macao and Enno, he didn't kidnap my father. He said he had no use for him and so he killed dad. I know it was just a dream, but I'm so worried about him Natsu, we know nothing about Sir Weisz or what his intentions were with coming here. What if he is lying in wait somewhere for my Dad? What if he wants to use him for ransom or something but then doesn't let him go in the end?"

Natsu took a moment to answer before saying "I can't promise that nothing bad will happen to him Luce, because I don't know what the future holds. But I can promise that if Sir Weisz or Acnologia does anything to harm him, we will do everything we can to either bring him back to you or avenge him." Lucy eyes started to fill with tears again as she replied "But I don't want anything to happen to you guys either! What if something happens to all of you if you go after him?" Natsu smiled softly and said "Those are a lot of what ifs Lucy, ones that we don't even know will happen. Why don't we wait until we have to worry about those before we do so, might save you a lot of heartache that way."

Lucy could see the wisdom in his words, it was just so hard to stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. Natsu's forehead suddenly touched her own and he whispered "You're still thinking about it Lucy." Lucy half sighed, half giggled as she answered "I know, I'll try not to." Natsu grinned, but didn't pull away as he said "Good. Now you should try to get some more sleep." He moved as if to stand, but was stopped by Lucy grabbing his shoulder.

As he looked into her face, she kept her eyes elsewhere as she asked "Will you stay until I fall asleep? I'm not sure I could do so if I was alone." Natsu resettled in the chair as he said "Sure, I'll stay with you." Lucy smiled shyly in thanks before getting more comfortable in his grip and closing her eyes. But by the time her breathing evened out in a sign of sleep, Natsu had also fallen asleep, gripping onto his treasure.

XXX

The next morning, Lucy woke up feeling comfortably warm. Most generally she found mornings in the castle chilly, so this was a welcome surprise. Then her eyes widened as she realized the reason she was so warm was because Natsu was still there! She noticed they were still in the chair he had carried her to the previous night. "Natsu." She said frantically, "Wake up!" Her tone must have reached into his sleep and pulled him out, for he awoke more quickly than he had on the cliff. "Lucy, what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?"

"No but its morning." She replied as she tried to rise. Natsu frowned and asked "Is that all?" Lucy rolled her eyes and replied "Yes. Natsu it was bad enough when we fell asleep out the country where only our friends knew where we were. Here in the castle… the servants may get the wrong idea and they'll tell my father when he returns and he might not be too happy to hear you spent the night in my room. Yes we both know it was completely innocent, and he would probably believe me if I told him so, but the real question is would he give me a chance to explain before doing something drastic."

Now she had Natsu's attention and he stood up quickly, carefully setting her on her feet once he did so. He was about to head towards her door, when Lucy heard a knock and her personal maid ask "Princess, are you awake? May I come in?" Lucy and Natsu's eyes flew to each other and Lucy motioned him towards her wardrobe as she answered "Yes, I am awake just give me a minute." After making sure Natsu was securely hidden she told the maid she could enter.

The maid did so and said "I brought some water so you could freshen up, milady." "Thank you Emma." Lucy said with a smile, the maid returning it before exiting the room with the now empty pot of water. Lucy gave a sigh of relief before flying to the wardrobe and pulling Natsu out of it. "She'll return soon. Quickly, in here." She said as she pulled out a book partially from the bookshelf before pushing the whole thine aside, revealing a secret passageway. "Follow it straight then pull on the scone on the right when you reach a dead end, it will enter into your room." She informed him, pushing him inside.

"Make sure you push close the doorway so the servants don't see. I'll see you at breakfast." Lucy said with a smile, before closing the door. Natsu muttered to himself "Good thing I have fire magic." Lucy had been so frazzled that she had forgotten how dark the passageways could be and Natsu had been left in complete darkness. He quickly made his way through it, once lighting a small fire in his hand, and soon found the dead end and scone she spoke of. Pulling it, the other entrance opened and, as Natsu stepped into his room, a voice said "Well, well. What do we have here?"

**The West Wing was borrowed from somewhere, can you guess? Emma is not supposed to be anyone in particular, just a random name : ) **

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Amanny: ahh okay and thanks :D**

**FTAnt: lol you think the last chapter was evil, wait until Friday's chapter… XD the Nalu minutes of the last chapter and this one are some of my favorite so far :D**

**FireShifter: So glad you loved it! Hoped you loved the one in this chapter too :D Dun dun dun, who is this Sir Weisz, what are his motives! Dun dun dun! Lol thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu glared in the direction of the voice and said "Geesh Gray, you sure know how to scare a guy. I thought I got caught by someone who mattered." "Hey I matter. Mind telling me where you were just now? I've been looking everywhere for you." Gray questioned. Natsu sighed and said "Look I'll tell you, but you've got to keep it between us okay?" Gray nodded his agreement so Natsu told him all of what happened from waking in the middle of the night hearing sobs to being shoved into the passageway by Lucy.

"Man, I guess that was close." Gray muttered. "I still don't see what the big deal was." Natsu grumbled. Gray's eyebrows shot up as he asked "Seriously? Natsu, most people, especially uppity ups have standards that they expect people to meet. If someone saw you coming out of Lucy's room alone, especially in the morning or the middle of the night, they might suspect you guys had been up to something." Natsu blushed as he finally got why Lucy had been so frazzled, he just thought she was worried about upsetting her dad. "Oh." He simply said.

Gray rolled his eyes at his childish friend before saying as he headed towards the door "Get dressed, we have to head down to breakfast soon." Natsu remembered something else Gray had said, called out "Hey wait, why was it you were looking for me for?" Gray waved back at him as he said "It can wait, just come with me after breakfast while we look for someplace we can talk in private." Natsu nodded as Gray closed the door behind himself.

XXX

Breakfast was uneventful but also one of the most fun ones Lucy had had since her mother died. It was enjoyable to sit there and talk and laugh and just listen to the others tell stories of their lives. Afterwards she bid her friends goodbye as she went to tend to some duties, so Natsu followed Gray out into the gardens where it was open enough that they could see someone coming. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Gray didn't answer at first, not really sure how to start so Natsu waited as patiently as he could for him to start.

Right before he was going to yell at Gray for taking so long, Gray finally said, "You know Wendy talked about a cat named Carla, who had gone somewhere far off to visit her mother shortly before we ran into her, Romeo also has one name Atreyu." "Yeah, and?" Natsu asked. Gray let out a breath of air to try to keep his cool, cause he knew Natsu either was trying to distract him or egg him into a fight, and continued "Well, just recently I realized that you have one called Happy to, it seems to be something common in dragons."

Gray held up his hands to stay any protest, but to be honest Natsu was too nervous about where his friend was going with this. "Now I'm not saying you're a dragon Natsu, but that along with something else I heard recently has me questioning if it isn't possible." "And what's that?" Natsu questioned, his voice sounding strained. "The name of a missing dragon. Igneel." "Where did you hear that?" Natsu demanded. "I heard Romeo and Wendy talking about him last night on the way to our rooms, something about how he could solve this thing with Acnologia."

Natsu didn't say anything, so Gray pressed "So tell me Natsu, is that Igneel and your dad one and the same?" Natsu considered lying, almost did, but then he sighed and said "Yes, my father is a dragon as am I." Gray's tone became slightly aggressive as he questioned "Why have you been hiding this from us man?" "Can you really blame me!?" Natsu exclaimed "King Jude hates dragons, he blames all of us for Queen Layla's death, not just Acnologia. If he found out I was a dragon… I don't even know what he would do to me, but he sure as heck would never let Lucy and I see each other again."

"You think I like keeping this a secret? Do you know how much I have been wanting to talk to you guys more about my dad, to have your help in looking for him or at least being able to keep me posted on any leads you may hear?! And now that Acnologia is back, I might just have to face him in battle, a battle I don't know if I can win since he took out two older dragons at once, but I can't and won't ask any of my dragon friends for help because I won't let any harm come to them or you guys. Add the Sir Weisz stuff on top of that…" Gray looked into Natsu's eyes as he continued ranting and saw the pain and fear in his eyes.

So he did the unexpected and pulled Natsu into a hug. It didn't have the same calming effect as a hug from Lucy would have, but it did startle Natsu into pausing and taking a few deep breaths. "None of us would hold you being a dragon against you, in fact I'm sure the others would think it just as cool as I do that you are one." Gray said as he pulled away from the hug. Natsu looked at the ground as he timidly said "I'm afraid to take that chance."

Looking up with renewed energy he desperately pleaded "Please don't tell them. I've kept this secret for so many years without any of you even coming close to figuring it out. Maybe if I can find my dad and he can get revenge on Acnologia, King Jude will become more accepting of us and…" When Natsu didn't continue, Gray prodded him by asking "And what Natsu?" Natsu looked to the ground and softly said "And maybe then I can have a chance at Lucy loving me."

Gray was amazed that Natsu was not only admitting he had feelings for Lucy, but to himself of all people. He shook that thought off, seeing how much this tormented his friend, and put an hand on his shoulder as he said "Natsu, Lucy wouldn't care if you were a really a fish. I think you'd find she already loves you." "If she does it's because she doesn't know I'm a dragon." Natsu muttered. "Why would you even think that? If Lucy is just angry at Acnologia and not all dragons like her father, what makes you think she would hate you because you're a dragon?" Gray pressed him.

"Because I've kept it a secret for so long, how could she trust me after that unless I did something to earn her trust back?" Natsu asked. Gray shook his head and said "I think you are selling both yourself and Lucy short, but I won't push you any further on this, I can see its stressing you out and that wasn't my intention." Natsu gave Gray a weak smile of thanks before Gray turned to leave as he asked "Coming?" "Maybe in a minute, I've got some things to think about." Natsu replied. "Okay, see you at magic class. Remember its Wendy and Romeo's first day."

Natsu nodded as he waved him off, heading towards a nearby bench to sit. On the one hand, he found it kind of relieving that Gray now knew his secret. Now he had someone else to confide his troubles with. On the other hand that was one more person who could slip up around the wrong person, like King Jude or something. "He better not use this to blackmail me into doing something stupid for him." Natsu muttered, though he knew Gray would never do that.

XXX

Wendy and Romeo both loved magic class. They may have been born with an inherent knowledge of their magic, as well as been taught well by their parents, but Makarov had a way of making them look for more or at it differently. By the end of their first class they both felt they already had a better understanding of their magic.

Natsu remembered that today was Lucy's birthday and had asked the cooks if they were having cake. Once he confirmed that they were, he went and reminded the rest of her friends that today was her birthday. When lunch time came and a cake was placed on the table, Lucy was surprised. Her friend's apologized for not having any gifts, but she reassured them that just them being there was a gift. She wanted to include the day that she had spent some one on one time with each of them, but there were to many staff members around for her to bring it up.

XXX

A week had passed since Lucy's friends had come to stay with her and each day Lucy felt a little more stressed. It wasn't because of her friends, but rather her fear for her father. She knew that it would be some time before he sent word, but not having any word had her mind going through all the what ifs that Natsu had told her not to think about and more.

After magic class one day though, word arrived in the form of one of her father's hawks. They were well trained birds who knew not only how to fly home with their messages, but also to return to their Master's side once done. Lucy took the letter out of the carrier and read it before telling her friends who had gathered around her, "He made it to Crocus and has talked with King Toma, who has told him that no one going by Sir Weisz nor anyone matching the impersonators description has come there. They'll head out to the Alvarez Empire in a few days."

Handing the hawk to Natsu to hold onto, she ran back into the magic classroom and borrowed a few writing materials from Makarov. She wrote a quick note letting her father know she got his message and to be safe and that she loved him before placing it inside the carrier on the hawk's leg and sending it off. After she had watched it fly off into the distance, Lucy turned to her friend's and said "How about a ride in the countryside? I could use a little freedom and hearing that my father is doing well is a reason to celebrate."

Her friends readily agreed and, after a quick wardrobe change courtesy of Virgo for the girls, they all went to the stables and mounted up. Lucy let Jellal lead the way, he told them he had heard of an amazing waterfall not too far away that none of them had ever seen. The dragons of course had seen it from the air, but they weren't going to say that, least not Gajeel and Natsu. Romeo and Wendy wouldn't either since they didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying they had seen it already.

Even so, once they reached it they had to admit it was more breath taking up close then it had been in the distance. There was a cool, refreshing pool of water at its base and they decided that after eating the lunch they had brought with them they would go for a swim. They didn't swim immediately after eating, however, instead they laid out and enjoyed the sunshine. The weather had been cooler the past few days, signaling fall was coming and so the warmth of the sun felt good on their skin.

Juvia was the first one to declare she wanted to swim and as she stripped down to her undergarments, she yelled "Last one in is Acnologia!" This got the whole group on their feet and had them stripping too. Poor Wendy though ended up being the last, her foot had gotten caught in her skirt and she had lost just a second of time, but that was all it took to come in last. The others gently teased her before they started splashing around.

Lucy, however, was curious about the waterfall and swam closer to it, unnoticed by the others. The roaring sound hid the sounds of her friends as she got closer admiring how it looked from this angle and deciding she liked it better this way. She was about to swim back when something caught her eye, a dark spot behind the waterfall. It looked like a cave! Moving just a bit closer, she saw that it was indeed one. Curious, she wanted to explore it, but she knew it would be too dark in there for her to see, so she swam back towards the others after realizing they couldn't hear her shouts over the roar of the waterfall.

"Hey guys, you should see what I found!" Lucy exclaimed as she finally got far enough away from the waterfall to be heard. "What is it Lucy?" asked Erza. "There is a cave behind the waterfall! Come on, let's go explore it!" Her friends eagerly moved to follow her towards the hidden cave, cautious not to get caught in the current of the falls as they did so. Once they all had safely gotten to the mouth of the cave, Natsu lit a fire in his hand, Romeo following suit. "I'll take the back since I'm already basically there, you lead Natsu." Romeo said.

They walked along the corridor for what felt like miles and Natsu was just about to suggest they turn around when they heard a groan up ahead. Everyone went instantly on the alert. Whoever made the noise was obviously injured, but were they bait for a trap? They all looked at each other and nodded. Trap or no trap, they couldn't just leave whoever was there. This was something they would be grateful for later.

Not too many seconds after they started moving again, Natsu's flames hit upon a body and Wendy cried out "Mom!" Natsu brightened the fire in his hand as Wendy rushed to her mother's prone form, checking her pulse. Wendy sighed in relief and said "She is breathing, but why is she in her human form?" Before anyone could reply, Romeo cried out "There's more! Hey it's my mom and dad!" Wendy and Romeo rushed to his parents, checking and confirming they were alive as well, but also in their human forms.

"This doesn't make sense. I mean yeah they could be in their human forms for a reason, but what is that? Their scales would be a better defense if anyone or thing tried to attack them in here." Another groan filled the air, one that didn't come from the three they had already found. "Someone else is in here. Hello?" cried out Lucy. Natsu threw a fireball up towards the ceiling, making it act like both a flare and a torch. As the light was dying, Gajeel cried out "Over there!"

Him and Levy were closest and moved towards the body. Levy was checking for a pulse when Romeo's light lit up the person's face. Levy gasped and said "Oh my gosh, it's Laxus, what is he doing here?" Before anyone could say anything Gray said "We'll have to figure that out later whoever did… whatever they did to them might come back. We need to get ourselves and them out of here." Everyone nodded and moved into action.

Gajeel and Gray gently lifted Laxus and put an arm over each of their shoulders, they weren't sure if there was any internal injuries they had to worry about and everyone wanted to make sure they didn't jostle them too much. Juvia and Lucy took Enno while Erza and Jellal took Macao. Levy helped Wendy with Grandeeney and when everyone was situated, Romeo led the way out with his fire while Natsu took up the rear just in case whoever did this returned and chased them down.

As they shuffled as quickly as they could through the tunnel, Lucy's mind wandered to the three dragons and their own friend. What had happened to the dragons? Why was Laxus there? Were they going to be okay? Would whoever did this come back and stop them before they were able to get them to safety?

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Amanny: Yay I'm glad you feel so :D**

**FireShifter: Yes, some Nalu fluff which was fun to write :D lol hope you weren't too disappointed with the cliffhanger XD**

**FTAnt: lol was it who you were expecting (who Natsu ran into I mean)? Yes, Nalu moments are so much fun to read/write!**


	9. Chapter 9

When they finally got to the mouth of the cave, they were presented with a new problem. Not only did they have to get them around the waterfall carefully, they would have to somehow rig up something to take them home on. Lucy, seeing her friends hesitate, took control and said "We'll make a quick, makeshift travois for each of them and eight of us will ride double. As for getting past this waterfall, thankfully they'll be lighter in water, but I still think at least three people should go with each one so that we can ensure them not being jostled too much."

"We should also stop at Porlyusica's rather than taking them all the way into town, especially the three dragons. Who knows when they might shift back and since she is closer it would be wiser anyways." Erza said. Lucy nodded and said "Once the travois are made, one of us should also ride and get Master Makarov, he'll want to know about Laxus." Jellal spoke up "I'll go." "Okay, now let's get these four to the other side of the waterfall." Lucy said. Soon, with some extra swimming on Juvia, Natsu and Romeo's parts, they had all four on dry land and set up on the travois that those that had been in the first group had started making with the others joining in as they arrived.

Jellal quickly mounted his horse and road off and Erza, who also had her own mount, went on ahead to Porlyusica's so she would know what to expect. They arrived at her hut at the same time as Jellal and Makarov rode up. Porlyusica ordered "Bring them in here, quickly." They did so and then, besides Makarov, Wendy and Romeo, they were all shooed outside to wait. Makarov wouldn't budge and with him staying Porlyusica didn't have the heart to send out the other two, though all three had to wait in another room.

Soon, she alone exited the hut and everyone rose from where they had been resting on the ground, trying to regain their strength and energy after all the hard work and stress of the situation. "All four of them had been almost completely stripped of their magic. It will be some time before they are back to full strength or can shift again. But they shall all recover." Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Makarov, Wendy and Romeo came to join them outside.

Porlyusica had told them all it would be a few days before any of them regained consciousness and she wasn't going to have the three of them underfoot. Makarov was just in time to hear "I wonder why Laxus was with them?" being asked by Lucy. Makarov sighed and said "Probably because he is a dragon." Everyone turned to stare at him before they all exclaimed "What?!" Even Natsu and Gajeel were surprised, though come to think of it, none of the other dragons smelled like ones either currently. But wait…

"Wouldn't that make you a dragon?! But you don't smell like one!" Wendy questioned what all the dragons were thinking. Porlyusica hid a smile as Makarov was momentarily flustered by the question. "Makarov has spent much time in his human form, in fact he is almost always in it these days. That, along with old age takes away from a dragon's scent." The healer explained. "I always heard that older dragons had a tough time staying in their human form." Natsu spoke out loud.

"Nonsense, if anything it gets easier. After all, older dragons have been doing it longer and so we've had more practice with it. However I feel more human than dragon these days. But while I don't smell like a dragon much anymore, I can still smell another dragon when I come across them." No one noticed the pointed looks Makarov gave Natsu and Gajeel, both of who glared back for a fraction of a second to show they were irritated that he might blow their cover.

"So Laxus is a dragon, hmm. What kind is he?" Erza questioned. "Same as me, a lightning dragon. Laxus came to stay with me after his father died, but he couldn't keep control over his human form, he almost shifted in front of all of you so many times, so I sent him away until he could handle it better. I haven't heard from in a while, I guess now we know why." "If only they were awake, we could learn who did this to them!" Natsu declared.

"It had to be Acnologia, right? I mean he did take them away." Juvia pointed out. "Maybe, but he also could be working with someone." Gajeel suggested. "Is it even possible for a dragon to drain another one's magic power? To this extent I mean?" Gray asked Makarov. Makarov sighed and said "It is possible, though no dragon does it, but then Acnologia seems to follow his own set of rules." "So does that mean you can do it to Acnologia then?" asked Levy.

"We all could since draining the magic of any creature doesn't require you to be one too, but it does take some time. We would have to incapacitate him so he couldn't get away until the process is done. Considering he took out Macao and Enno at the same time, Romeo and Wendy told me about what happened to their parents while we waited, this does not seem like it will be easily accomplished." Makarov replied. "What happens when you remove a dragon's power completely?" asked Lucy. "They'll never regain it back and in some cases it does lead to death, just as it is with humans." Porlyusica informed them.

The group was quiet after that for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. They could remove Acnologia as a threat forever by taking away his magic, but could they live with themselves if it led to his death? They all decided that they could if it meant their friends and family were safe. Natsu asked the older pair "Can you teach us how to drain his magic? And how to immobilize him?" Makarov and Porlyusica looked at each other before Makarov asked "How can we be sure none of you would use it for the wrong purpose?"

In truth the only one he was somewhat worried about was Lucy. She seemed to be okay with other dragons, but was it really just Acnologia that she held a grudge against? She seemed to answer those questions when she spoke up "If you're that worried about it, you could always have it erased from our minds after we defeat him, you know make it a one-time use thing." Makarov nodded and said "Not a bad idea. Wouldn't be terrible if the new generation did forget it so it couldn't ever be used on those who weren't using their magic for evil."

Makarov was silent for a few minutes before finally he said "Okay, I will teach you as long as you all agree that the spell can only be used once. This magic will only be able to drain him, however, immobilizing him will have to be a little more hands on I'm afraid." Everyone agreed, though they were all a little worried about having to deal with the dragon that could easily take out two adults. "The thing I want to know is why did Acnologia need the magic of four dragons?" Jellal questioned.

"I can think of a few, none of them good." Porlyusica muttered while Makarov nodded his agreement to her words, though neither of them elaborated. Instead Makarov said, "Let's get started on teaching you all how to do the magic." "What good is teaching them the magic if we don't know where Acnologia is?" questioned Porlyusica. "Well we know a good place to start, that cave." Gray said. "If he's smart, which unfortunately I think he is, once he sees that his captives are gone, he'll switch places. Still, he might leave a clue to his next destination." Erza said, more thinking out loud then actually replying to Gray. "They'll need it for when they do run into them. If Acnologia even thinks they might be a threat he'll do what he did to the dragons to them only he would take it all the way." Makarov answered Porlyusica, getting back to the question she had asked before things got sidetracked.

XXX

The next week passed with no further word from King Jude and most of the friends' days being filled with learning the magic they would need to defeat Acnologia when they finally ran into him. At the end of the week, Grandeeney opened her eyes, much to the joy and relief of Wendy. The other three dragons followed soon after, each of them being told not to give away Gajeel and Natsu's secrets by Makarov or Porlyusica. Neither young dragon knew that Porlyusica knew, but she had been able to tell in a glance they weren't human and had questioned Makarov about it after the others had left that first day.

When Grandeeney had heard about the plan her daughter and friends were determined to do, one her daughter herself had failed to tell her, she growled at Makarov from her bed as she asked "Why did you teach her that? I don't want my daughter anywhere near that monster!" Enno and Macao voiced their own similar feelings about Romeo learning it while Laxus stayed silent, wishing he was well enough to join them on their hunt for Acnologia. Makarov held up a hand for silence and the other dragons stopped talking in respect for their elder, following their traditions no matter how miffed they were at him.

"Yes I taught them how to drain him and while I don't like the thought of those kids going up against him either, they are our best bet with Igneel still missing. And even if they weren't going to go after him, I probably would have taught them the spell for their own protection. Unless you can recall what exactly happened to you, we are in the dark of the majority of what he is capable of besides the fact that he can take two of you out at once and drain almost all your magic to boot. What I did was give those kids a bit of protection and a fighting chance." Makarov stated. The dragon parents didn't like it, but they also saw their elder's wisdom and so held their peace.

XXX

As that was going on, the group having been told by Makarov earlier that day they were as ready as they would ever be, returned to the cave. Once they reached the spot where they had found the others last time, they fanned out. At first they could find no other entrance to the area until they looked up. A hole just big enough to drop the dragons in their human forms through was spotted and so, using Levy's Script Magic, they made their way up to and through it.

All four dragons sniffed, but the scents that filled the room were older. Just as Erza had predicted, Acnologia had moved on from here. "Let's see if we can't find a clue as to where he went and why he took all of the other dragons' power." Jellal said after Wendy and Romeo had informed them that the scent was old. They had each brought their own torch this time and, after Romeo and Natsu had ignited them for them, everyone fanned out though sticking together in pairs.

Natsu and Lucy found a tunnel off of the room and yelled to the others they were going to explore it and see if they couldn't find anything useful down it. "Where do you think Acnologia went?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, maybe he needed more power and went in search of other dragons or maybe he is nearby putting the power he stole to whatever use he needed it for." Natsu replied, troubled still by the fact that Acnologia could take the power from all four dragons. What if he had run into Igneel and took all of his and it resulted in him dying?

He shook loose from those thoughts, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Already they had walked further then he had realized, for light was coming from some place other than their torches. Soon they found themselves in a valley, the entrance to which was surprisingly small as they had been assuming the adults had been in their dragon forms when brought into the cave, looks like they had been wrong. And, with a change in the wind, Natsu realized they had been wrong about something else.

"Acnologia!" Natsu exclaimed as a black dragon flew over a nearby mountain, surprised to find two humans had crawled out of his old cave, one he had been returning to for some necessary items he had left behind. At first he thought two of his former prisoners had regained consciousness and he was excited that he could drain more of their power, but then he recognized that they were even better targets, Igneel's son and Jude's daughter!

Natsu's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Acnologia had spotted them and that they were too far from the mouth of the cave to make it back to its safety in time. Natsu turned to Lucy, pushing her in the direction of the cave and yelled "Run! Call for Gajeel and the others!" Lucy was about to question why Natsu wasn't coming with her when her eyes widened as she watched her best friend transform into a dragon. Suddenly how he knew so much about dragons made sense.

Lucy only hesitated a moment before moving to do as Natsu had asked of her, but it almost got her caught. Acnologia had set his sights on her first, not finding Natsu much of a threat, but Natsu slammed into his side, knocking him off track from grabbing Lucy. The black dragon growled, annoyed at having lost his prey as he saw her scurry through the hole. No matter, he would have her soon if the look he saw Natsu give her was any indication.

It wouldn't be this trip, but Acnologia knew that all he needed to do was get Natsu, an easy task, and then he would have what he needed to get Lucy and once he had her he would have everything he needed for… Natsu's fist slammed into his face, pulling his thoughts completely back into the fight. Meanwhile Lucy was screaming for Gajeel and the others, Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo picking up on her voice and telling the others to move it. They ran down the hall Lucy and Natsu had disappeared through, rounding a corner only for them to literally have Lucy run into Gajeel.

He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backwards as he asked "Lucy, what's wrong? Where is Natsu?!" Lucy's fear filled eyes bored into his as she simply said "Acnologia." Gajeel's eyes widened before he led the charge in the direction Lucy had been coming from. Lucy kept pace surprisingly well for her shock and fear for Natsu that she was feeling. Gajeel was first through the hole that Lucy pointed him too and as the others poured through they found themselves in some sort of valley.

What they didn't find was Acnologia or Natsu. Fear for her best friend overtook Lucy and she passed out, only keeping from hitting the ground as Juvia and Gray caught an arm each. As they gently lowered her, everyone had their own fear for Natsu filling their hearts, especially those that knew his dragon secret.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Amanny: I'm sure he will be, Laxus is a tough dude.. er.. dragon :D**

**Gray: Yay my plan for him not to be expected worked hehehehhehhe XD Also the ending of this chapter is why I said you were going to hate me come Friday ;) I'm sorry/not sorry for leaving ya'll on a cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu groaned as he regained consciousness. No sooner had he sent Lucy running then Acnologia had attacked him with some sort of sharp object and the next thing he knew he was out like a light. Wait... Lucy! Natsu's eyes flew open as fear for his friend had him looking around. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that he saw no sight of her or their other friends as he looked around. He tried to move, but found he was chained to the wall beside the cot he rested on and so his movement was limited to sitting up.

Which he promptly laid back down after trying, the world spinning too much for him to attempt to stay upright. "Where am I?" Natsu didn't realize he had asked it out loud until he heard a familiar voice reply "Some place I had hoped you would never have to see." Natsu sat bolt upright, pushing through the dizziness as he tried to focus on where the voice had come from "Dad?!" "Natsu, what idiot move did you pull to get caught by Acnologia?" Igneel asked from his own cot across the room.

Natsu's tempered flared as he responded "You're one to talk! I've been looking for you for years! How did you get caught by him!?" Igneel sighed and said "It was dark out and he pretended to be injured. I didn't recognize him until it was too late. Now, your turn." Natsu huffed and muttered "I was trying to save Lucy." Igneel seemed intrigued by a girl's name coming from his son's mouth. "Lucy, huh? Do tell." He teased his son.

Natsu rolled his eyes, but his signature grin was flashed at his father, too happy at being reunited with him to stay annoyed with him for long. "We were searching for clues as to where Acnologia had gone after he had injured Macao, Enno, Grandeeney and Laxus. Lucy and I were following a tunnel in the cave we had found them in when we found ourselves outside and Acnologia headed our way. I told her to run and get the others that were with us, but I don't know what happened to her after that, as Acnologia hit me with something and I just woke up now from it."

Igneel nodded gravely and said "Yes, he has some sort of powerful knock out potion or something that he injects into his opponents. You say he had Macao, Enno and Grandeeney? And a Laxus was it?" Natsu nodded and replied "Laxus is Makarov's grandson, if you know him." Igneel nodded, Makarov was a name he knew indeed, he had been like a second father to Igneel. "He had drained almost all of their magic… wait did he do that to you too?!" Natsu asked.

Igneel shook his head and said "No, but he took out all four of them and took their magic? This does not sound good." Suddenly they could hear the sound of approaching footsteps, Natsu had a brief hope that maybe it was his friends come to rescue him and his father. That hope was short lived as the human they belonged to entered the room, leering at them. Natsu growled as he caught Acnologia's scent "You, what did you do to Lucy?!"

XXX

Lucy awoke in Porlyusica's hut with Levy sitting beside her. "Oh Lu, you're awake! The others and I have been so worried!" Lucy looked at Levy and asked "Did you find Natsu and Acnologia?" Levy shook her head sorrowfully as she answered "No, Erza, Jellal and Gray all stay behind to look while Gajeel carried you back here. The other dragons all said that Natsu's scent was already fading and they wouldn't be able to track it before it was gone, Acnologia must have carried him downwind from where he snatched him. What happened exactly Lu?"

Lucy told Levy what happened, not missing the sharp intake of breath at the mention of Natsu taking a dragon form. "Levy, what is it?" Lucy questioned her friend, causing Levy to shift uncomfortably and fool around with the hem of her shirt. "Oh Lu, I've wanted to tell you for so long that he was a dragon, but he wouldn't let me, he was worried how your father would react and he didn't want to put you in the position where you felt like you were lying to your father and he was sure that if your dad found out he would keep you two from seeing each other again and…"

"Levy take a deep breath! I'm not mad or hurt even, I just have some questions, like how did you know he was a dragon and do the others know?" Lucy said, trying to calm and comfort her friend. "The only other ones who know, as far as I know anyways, are Wendy, Romeo and Gajeel. See Gajeel is kind of a dragon too and the other two of course were able to smell that he was one when they met him." Levy replied, not wanting to give away just who Natsu was to the other dragons, she was sure he would want to tell her himself.

Lucy surprised Levy by giving a small giggle before she said "I guess I'm really not too surprised, I mean he sure knew a lot about dragons. Gajeel is more surprising then Natsu being one in some ways actually. How do you know he won't turn into one when you guys are asleep?" So Levy started telling Lucy about how she used her magic to charm the beds so they could sleep on them without fear, had done so in the ones they slept in at the castle. She answered a few more questions before Porlyusica came in and snapped "You should be careful not to overtax yourself, you had quite a shock."

Lucy looked down and picked at the top of the blanket that was covering her and quietly said "I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I guess my mind just couldn't handle seeing Acnologia again, Natsu being a dragon and being taken by him." Levy gasped and whispered "Lu!" Porlyusica waved her hand at the blue mage and said "Don't worry, she isn't telling me anything I didn't already know. I've took care of dragons long enough to know one when I'm looking at one, besides I double checked with the old fool the first time you lot came here."

Just then a blue cat came running in yelling "Lucy! I just heard about Natsu, are you okay!?" "Happy! I'm so glad to see you." Lucy said, pulling him up onto the bed so she could give him a snuggle, a motion that caused Porlyusica to frown at her but not enough for her to say anything. Happy pulled back from the hug and said "I may have something that can help. I might know where Igneel is and if I'm right it's also Acnologia's homebase!"

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter (and the small cliffhangers… maybe not so small cliffhangers) I just needed it to set up the next one XD**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Amanny: Thank you :D**

**FTAnt: I know, I was like ah and I did it with the Friday episode so an extra day to wait compared to other days! Yes, a bit of Acnologia's plot in both the last chapter and this one :D Glad you loved the action, get ready for more :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Once those who had stayed behind to look for any clues as to where Natsu had been taken to had returned, everyone was gathered outside Porlyusica's hut, the adult dragons and Laxus insisting they were well enough to join in, much to Porlyusica's annoyance. The adults though found themselves too out of breath just from the short walk out there, so she put her foot down and forbade them from going. Laxus however was showing great signs of improvement and, as much as she thought it was still too soon for him to be exerting himself that much, she acquiesced to letting him go. "So long as you promise that if you feel like you are more of a hindrance to the others than a help that you will back off. Otherwise, I will get your grandfather to help me strap you down in that bed again." She said as she glared at him.

Laxus smiled and promised as everyone then turned to listen to Happy. "A few days ride or a couple hours flight from here, I met another cat called Samuel who told me of seeing Acnologia nearby. He had followed Acnologia, thinking about offering his services, the way I help out Natsu, but as he followed him, Samuel said he kept getting a bad feeling and when he finally entered a cave, Samuel decided it was best not to follow him any further." Happy said, "I asked him where the cave was and he showed it to me."

"It looks like someone, if not Acnologia, has been going there often." Happy was about to go on even more when Lucy interrupted with, "But how does any of this tell us this is where Igneel is?" "I was getting to that. As he was heading into the cave, Acnologia was muttering something about someone named Igneel, that's why I only said I might know where Igneel is. Samuel said the tone didn't sound like someone who didn't know where the person they were talking about was, if you get my meaning."

"So how are we getting there? I mean flying would be the fastest, but that would also raise the chances of us getting spotted or heard by Acnologia sooner, right?" Gray asked. "Can we really afford to take that chance?" Ezra added. Lucy nodded her head firmly and said "We have to! Who knows what Acnologia will do to Natsu, especially if he has his father, maybe he was just waiting to do whatever he plans on until he had them both! The possibility of him seeing or hearing us coming is a chance we'll have to take!"

Turning to the dragons, she said "Would it be okay for us to either be carried by you or ride on your backs?" Wendy stepped forward and said "Of course! We want to save Natsu and Igneel too. "Should we send word to your father?" Juvia asked. Lucy considered this before shaking her head no as she said "He needs to stay on Sir Weisz's tail, plus since we need the others to go into their dragon form if we have any hope of taking down Acnologia, I don't want him to start going after them too. We are the ones who have to do this."

"Enough talk, let's get flying." Laxus said as he shifted, succeeding in hiding how hard that was for him to do in his current state. He was determined to help free his King and Prince. As Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel and Makarov followed suit, Grandeeney spoke up and said "Wendy, I know you want to help take Acnologia down, but I think you and Lucy should concentrate on finding and freeing Igneel and Natsu. We don't know what condition you'll find them in and they may need healing." "Right." Wendy nodded, hoping that she could still offer some sort of magical support to her friends.

The humans hesitated before Gajeel said "Climb on Shrimp." Levy rolled her eyes and did so, Erza and Jellal climbing on Laxus, Lucy on Wendy, Juvia on Romeo and Gray on Makarov. Happy and Carla both jumped up onto Wendy, snuggling down in front of Lucy. Once everyone was secure, Laxus led them in their bound for the sky, though Makarov took the lead in the flight. "Good luck!" cried Grandeeney, Macao and Enno, as Porlyusica muttered under her breath "They'll need it.

XXX

Hours later, Happy cried out "This is where I met Samuel! We should head to the ground so I can lead us there for sure." The dragons were loath to lose their advantage of being in the air, but it was possible that Acnologia wouldn't hear them until they were in the cave, so they headed on down to the earth below. Once they had landed and everyone had scrambled off from their backs, the dragons transformed back into their human form, following the blue cat as he led the way.

As they drew closer, Happy motioned for them to be absolutely quiet and cautious. It turned out this was all in vain, for the moment they stepped within the mouth of the cave, a voice cackled out "Ah, the last piece of the puzzle brings herself here willingly." At that same moment, a heavy rock fell behind them and while the dragons could have easily pushed it aside, their attention was firmly on the black dragon smirking at them from the interior of the cave.

The amused look of the dragon, Acnologia, spread as he smugly said "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the flies. Really, if the rest of you promise to be good, you are free to leave, all I need is the girl and the two I already have. There is no reason for the rest of you to get hurt here." "Which girl do you even want? Not that it matters, since we would never leave them with you!" Jellal demanded. Acnologia pointed at Lucy and said "Her. You're magic specialty resides in using Celestial Keys, yes?"

Lucy didn't bother to respond, not that it mattered for Acnologia continued "I have the Dragon King and his son prisoner, I will defeat the King and, if his son puts up a fight anyways, the Prince too and once I have done so, you will break one of those pretty little keys of yours to summon forth the Celestial Spirit King." Lucy looked at him in confusion and asked "What good will that do?" Acnologia smirked and said "I shall defeat him and take his power for myself, then no one can ever challenge me for my title as Dragon King and, perhaps even, Ruler of All!"

The dragons with Lucy growled before Erza cried out "You're insane!" Acnologia grinned and said "Perhaps, but what are you going to do about it?" "What makes you think that even if you beat the Dragon King that I would ever break my key in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King?" Lucy demanded to know. "Because I have your friend, Natsu. You want to know how to save a life, particularly his? It's simple really, all you have to do is break that key and I will let him live. I can't promise he will be uninjured, that would be entirely up to him." Acnologia answered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How do we even know you have Natsu and the Dragon King? I don't see them here? Why would I agree to do something that may not even help my friend?" Lucy asked, hoping Acnologia would show them to where Natsu was, at least then everyone could leap into action without having to worry about him being used as a human/dragon shield. Surprisingly he said "Let me show you." He waved his hand and a wall nearby shimmered, revealing a cell with two figures in it.

Lucy ran towards it, being allowed to do so by Acnologia. Once she reached the bars, she held onto them as she looked through and questioningly asked "Natsu?" Her pink haired friend, who had been asleep since Acnologia's magic kept any outside sound from being heard, sprang up in his bed and tried to move forward until his momentarily forgotten chains pulled him back. "Lucy? What are you doing here?!" he asked. Before Lucy could answer, Acnologia said "See, he is here. Now will you do what I asked of you? If you don't do it, then your dragon will die."

Natsu growled and said "Whatever it is Lucy don't do it!" Acnologia laughed and loudly said "Do you really think she will listen to you after you lied to her for so long about your true identity as a dragon?" Those of Natsu's friends who didn't know he was a dragon, gasped as these words reached them from where they were standing. Seeing Natsu's head go down in shame, Lucy's own temper flared up, though she kept it in check as she calmly said "Honestly, it doesn't matter. Natsu had good reasons to do so."

Natsu's head lifted in surprise, for he really had been expecting Lucy to hate him, as Lucy continued "As for what you want me to do, you said you had to defeat the Dragon King first. Do that and then we shall see about me listening to your request." Natsu hid a smile as Acnologia glared at her, not liking how Lucy had basically taken control of the situation. Acnologia didn't answer her, at least not really, just growling as he unlocked the cell door and walked over to the other man in the room.

"Get up Igneel, its time I took you down." Lucy's eyes widened and they flew to Natsu as she recognized that name as his dad's. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly but watched silently as Lucy slipped in and made her way over to him. Acnologia took no notice as he undid Igneel's binds, who rubbed his wrists where they had been chaffed at for so long by the shackles. Once that was done Acnologia saw Lucy had entered the room and sat beside Natsu, for a moment his eyes narrowed at her.

"No funny business." He growled at the two, before storming out, followed by Igneel. Acnologia closed the cell door again, Lucy and Natsu's friends making their way over to it so they could be by them. Once Acnologia's entire focus was on Igneel, Lucy pulled out a hair pin and swiftly had Natsu's chains unlocked. He looked at her in surprise as he asked "How did you do that Lucy?" Lucy chuckled and said "How do you think I got out of my room at night before I knew of the secret passageway?"

"You were locked in your room at night?" Natsu asked, Lucy nodded and said "Yes, I got my governess in trouble once when I was caught sneaking out so she started locking me in. When my father found out about her doing that, well he decided I didn't need a governess anymore." Natsu looked down and said "I'm sorry Lucy, for never telling you that I was a dragon." Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "I meant what I said, it doesn't matter and you had good reasons, Levy told me you were worried about me having to lie to my dad and all."

Natsu groaned and said "Those weren't the only reasons though. I was worried about…" "About what Natsu?" Lucy asked after he didn't continue for a few moments. "I was worried that maybe, because I hadn't outright told you, that you would be hurt and get mad at me and that I would lose you as a friend." Natsu whispered. Lucy pulled him into a hug, one he eagerly returned, as he said "Natsu, unless it is something truly evil that you purposely did, nothing could make me stop being your friend."

Natsu chuckled a little and said "Gray tried to tell me as much." "Gray knew your secret?" Lucy asked as they pulled back from their hug. Natsu nodded and said "Yeah, he figured it out and questioned me about it after I spent the night in your room." Lucy shook her head and was about to remind him he had to be careful how he worded that and who he said it around, when the roars of the two fighting dragons finally broke through to them both. "Come on." Lucy said, helping Natsu to his feet, as he was still a little stiff, before heading towards the cell door which she also quickly unlocked.

They joined their friends in watching the match, as much as Acnologia was evil none of the dragons dared interfere in such a fight, it was against their code as dragons to do so when it came to challenging their ruler, unless the challenger waited until the king or queen was too old and then only the son or daughter could take them on in their place, also earning their own title as ruler in the process. But Igneel was neither old nor weak from sickness, so all they could do was sit back and watch. If Acnologia tried to use whatever he used to knock out the other dragons, they could fairly join the fight, for if something was done underhandedly and caught, that too was against their code and it became about protecting the royalty rather than fighting for them.

"Can your dad win?" Lucy softly asked Natsu, who replied "I don't know. Before he was locked up I would have easily said yes, but he hasn't been able to do anything for years and those handcuffs kept our magic at bay so he hasn't even been in his dragon form in that time. He isn't in top form, but he is my dad so I want to say yes, but I can't help but be worried." Lucy took Natsu's hand and squeezed it gently before asking "What are we going to do if he loses?"

"By our law, he still can't be Dragon King unless either I acknowledge him as such without a fight or he is able to defeat me too." Natsu said, glaring at the black dragon. "Natsu…" Lucy started to say, but Natsu shook his head "I know I probably don't stand a chance against him, but I wouldn't ever let him be king of the dragons so long as I am able to stop it. If dad can't beat him, I will have to."

Lucy sighed, she knew there would be no changing his mind, and turned her attention to the fight going on before them. Both dragons were holding up well and both had managed to get in some good attacks. Igneel had gotten a good bite over Acnologia's right shoulder in and he had gotten a good one over Igneel's left shoulder, both bleeding profusely from their wounds. It would probably become a matter of who could withstand the onslaught of the other's attack the longest. If that was the case, then even if Igneel was defeated perhaps that would give Natsu a fighting chance.

The panting of both dragons could be heard, Igneel tiring because of being out of shape and Acnologia because even though Igneel was out of shape, he was still a powerful dragon. Natsu was the first to notice a noise beyond those of the fighting of his father and the black dragon. Turning towards the mouth of the cave, his movement catching the attention of his friends, he slowly walked towards it.

Upon reaching the rock that had fallen behind his friends when they had entered the cave, he could hear men struggling on the other side to move it. "Hey, can anyone hear me?" Natsu shouted as quietly as possible. "What's that? Who's there?" came a voice from the other side. Natsu didn't answer their questions, but rather just said "Stand back, my friends and I are going to push from this side and we don't want it to land on anyone." After waiting a moment for those on the other side to move away, everyone moved to push it.

It was too heavy though, so Natsu and Gajeel transformed, there being barely enough room for them to fit side by side after doing so, and gave it a good shove. As the dust settled after the rock finally fell over, they quickly shifted back to their human forms. It was a good thing too, for Lucy suddenly exclaimed "Dad!?" "Lucy?! What are you doing here?" King Jude questioned. "We came to rescue Natsu from Acnologia, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Acnologia living here from a man named Erik who said his friend named Samuel had told him. I figured Sir Weisz might have heard the same news and that I could kill two birds with one stone and take care of both Acnologia and Sir Weisz once and for all." Jude answered his daughter. Both were startled when Natsu suddenly snapped his fingers before exclaiming "Oh yeah, I got so distracted that I forgot to tell you guys. Sir Weisz is Acnologia!"

"What!?" Everyone present shouted as Natsu rubbed his head while sporting a lopsided grin. "Looks like killing two birds with one stone just became a lot easier for you your majesty." Makarov said, causing the king to notice he was there. "Master Makarov, you're here too huh? Yes, I suppose you are right about that, well let's go take care of him men." "Wait, you can't go in there yet." Lucy told her father. Her father looked at her in surprise and asked "Why not Lucy?"

"Acnologia had been holding the Dragon King in there for years and he has now challenged him to a fight for the title. Any interference to help or seemingly help the other side would cause major problems." Lucy explained. Jude's eyes hardened as he said "What do I care of dragons and their politics, they are all like Acnologia and should all share his fate." "No they're not! There are many good dragons out there and Igneel is one of the good ones!" Lucy defended the dragons.

At the mention of Igneel's name her father's eyes widened slightly and he said "Did you say Igneel?" "Yes why?" Her father didn't answer her directly but rather mumbled to himself "No, it couldn't be." He fell silent for a minute before finally saying "Very well, we'll give them time to duke it out, but I want to be in there in case things go south so I can take him out if Igneel fails." "You'll have to get in line sir." Natsu quipped and Jude was about to question him when Makarov said "The children and I have a way to defeat him and strip him of his magic once and for all, please, let us handle it if it becomes necessary."

King Jude didn't answer but silently followed them into the cave, motioning for his own men to stay behind, which they hesitantly moved to obey. Inside, both dragons looked much more worse for wear then when they had left them a few short minutes ago. Many more cuts lined their scales, some of which stood up in jagged formations. Neither had noticed the comings nor the goings of their watchers, so intent were they on trying to find a weakness in the other that they could exploit.

They were very nearly evenly matched, claw strike being matched with an equally painful claw strike, bite for bite. Their audience watched with a mix of awe and horror filling them, fear for Igneel causing Natsu to reach for and squeeze Lucy's hand in order to ground himself as the worry he was feeling threatened to overwhelm him. Lucy returned it with a comforting squeeze of her own, wishing that they could help Igneel but knowing it was impossible.

Finally, one of them made a mistake. The other pretended to be making one move, but quick as a flash had the other pinned on ground beneath their teeth and claws, unable to move if they even had the energy to do so. "Yield!" said the dragon around his teeth which were pressed firmly against the downed dragon's neck, stoking the fire for a moment in the other's eyes before he shut them and said "I admit defeat." "Good." Said Igneel as he started to climb off of him. "Wait dad, hold him down for us." Natsu exclaimed, earning a look of surprise from Jude as the others scrambled forward.

Natsu, realizing what he said or rather who he said it in front of, figured he might as well go all the way and shifted into his dragon form so he could help his father hold Acnologia down as his friends worked their magic. Laxus held back, not knowing how to do the spell, but ready to jump in if his strength was needed. Acnologia, recognizing what they were trying to do try to squirm free, but his wounds kept him from doing so along with the added weight of Natsu. As the magic started to work, his form wavered between that of his dragon self and his human self. Finally it was done and instead of the black dragon Acnologia there laid the fake Sir Weisz, just as Natsu had said.

This was unexpected, they thought he would have retained his dragon form once all of his magic was completely gone, the other dragons only having gone into human form because of the potion he had used to incapacitate them and staying their because their bodies could recover magic faster in it. But since he had been in dragon form when they started, that was what he was supposed to stay as, or so they thought. Wendy went to work on healing both Igneel's and Acnologia's wounds, as Jude demanded "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: lol yep the reunion XD and look more reunions! XD lol hopefully all your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next XD *gasp* well really :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Igneel was the first to speak, "I am the Dragon King, Igneel, as I'm sure the others have told you by now. A few years ago, I was out checking on some of my subjects when I came across Acnologia in his human form, though I didn't recognize him. I thought he was just any other injured human and so I moved to help him, that was when he suddenly shifted into his dragon form and also when I recognized him. Before I could do anything he had stabbed me with his weapon dripping with a potion he uses to knock out other dragons as well as force them to shift into their human forms. I have been here ever since."

"I came to your kingdom looking for my father or clues to his whereabouts and ended up staying when Gajeel, my traveling companion, fell in love with Levy. Since he was one of the few who knew my secret I had to keep an eye on him." Natsu said, slightly stretching things so that if Jude showed any hostilities towards dragons by the end of this Gajeel would still be safe. "Besides having kidnapped Natsu, we knew that Acnologia had been kidnapping dragons and stealing their magic, but we didn't know what for." Levy said.

"When we came to rescue Natsu, Acnologia trapped us in the cave. He revealed that besides having Igneel's power and position, he wanted me to break one of my keys to summon the Celestial Spirit King so he could take his power and rule over everyone with no fear of ever being challenged. After Igneel was able to beat him, however, we used the magic Makarov taught us to drain him completely of his magic so he'll never pose a threat again." Lucy finished.

Jude looked over at Igneel, who had shifted into his human form to make healing himself easier for Wendy and asked "Are you the same Igneel that was there that night?" Igneel nodded and said "Yes. I had caught wind of Acnologia's plan to have your wife break one of her keys, just as he wished to have Lucy do. I was a bit too slow to stop him from harming her, which he did by accident in his anger when he shifted into his dragon form. You see, not to long before that Acnologia was just an ordinary human."

"What?!" everyone shouted in unison. "Acnologia had once been a human, a doctor to be percise. One day, he healed a powerful magic being, though he didn't know that the being neither needed his help nor had power for they were disguised. To show his thanks for being healed, the magic being decided to grant Acnologia a wish, so he asked him if he could have anything he wanted, what would it be. Acnologia responded with saying how he wished he could fly in the sky, to be a dragon as they looked like they could go wherever they wanted in a hurry. He would use that to save lives he said."

Igneel paused for a breath before continuing, "As you can image this greatly impressed the magical being who then revealed himself as such and told him he would grant him the form of a dragon, that he wouldn't be a dragon in earnest, but with enough practice he could one day spend most of his time as one. This small taste of power corrupted Acnologia, however, and as Lucy said, he longed for more power. He came to get Layla to help him with that, but when she refused to break a key, this angered him and, unused to the power he already had, he shifted forms. The castle collapsed, as you know all too well, and I couldn't reach Layla, but I heard Lucy's cries for help."

Lucy gasped, she had remembered her rescuer only vaguely, she had remembered being confused because she thought she saw a flash of red, but when she had been pulled clear the man had no red on him anywhere to be seen. "I shifted so as not to scare her, especially in case she had seen Acnologia and had any idea that he was the one that had caused the castle to fall, pulling her to safety and carrying her to you. You asked for my name and I gave it and I know you had more you were going to say, but at that point one of your knights came up and told you of Layla's death. I left to give you space to mourn."

Jude was silent as he took this all in and Natsu, needing to both have his theory confirmed as well as to break the silence, asked "So is that why I couldn't smell that Sir Weisz was a dragon? Because he was really just a human with a dragon form?" Igneel nodded, while Juvia also asked her own question of "Is that why he approached the dragons he attacked in human form?" "While I can't say for sure, and it looks like he doesn't want to talk, I would say probably so." Igneel said, looking briefly at Acnologia as he spoke.

"And the magic he drained from them, it allowed him to spend more time in his dragon form then before. That's why he met us at the mouth of the cave already in it and didn't bother to shift down." Gray stated. "Yeah, that's right. I thought I had lost my one chance at getting the power of the Celestial King the day the castle fell. Imagine my surprise when one day I hear of the princess. I couldn't believe my luck, but I had to see with my own eyes that she really existed and could do the magic I needed her to do. So I borrowed the name of the one who had told me of her and got myself invited in by the one thing I knew would do so, besides my borrowed title, that I was looking to kill Acnologia." Acnologia spoke up suddenly, surprising them all and causing them to stare at him.

"I was going to try to win your loyalty slowly, I wasn't going to make the same mistake with you as I did Layla, but when I caught the stink eye of your dragon friend, I knew better then to stick around or try that right off. And then I wondered if I couldn't have gotten doubly lucky. I knew Igneel's son was named Natsu, but I didn't know what he looked like in human form so I wasn't entirely sure and even if I did I knew I would need more power to handle him if I was right, so I kidnapped the dragons to steal their power. And to be certain I had the right Natsu, as soon as I got back I took a good whiff of Igneel and could smell the similarities between you too."

Acnologia frowned before finishing with "I probably should have passed on you that day I grabbed you, I knew I was still needing more power to take on Igneel and that this would force my hands before I was ready. But I just couldn't resist it when I saw you both climbing out of the cave and even though Lucy managed to escape, since I already had you in my claws I brought you back, figuring it would take them some time to find you and that I could steal more power from others in that time." "But why not just kill Igneel when you had him at your mercy?" Jellal asked.

Acnologia sighed and said "Probably would have been wiser, but at first I really did want to earn the dragons' respect and loyalty the way it always had been won, in a fair fight. But I quickly realized I would need more magic for that and so I started learning how to take what I needed it. That took longer than I would like and I had almost just gone with the kill him and be done with it, but then I heard about Lucy, saw both her and Natsu and the fire for my first plan fell back into place. Plus there was a part of me that longed to prove that I could beat the strongest of them all at his top condition. If things had gone according to plan, I would have released Igneel long enough for him to gain back his strength, using Natsu as my pawn to make sure he would follow my plan."

After that, no matter what questions they put forth, Acnologia refused to speak anymore. King Jude exited the cave and had his men come and take him, he would spend time in the dungeon until they figured out what they were going to do with him. Once that was done, the others exited as well, surprised to find the king still out there alone. Lucy approached him and asked "Dad?"

Jude turned to the group, looking particularly at Lucy, Natsu and Igneel as he said "I'm sorry. Lucy I pushed you away when you needed me most because I was so hurt and angry. And you two, I blamed all of you for what happened to Layla when really it was a human playing at being a dragon that caused it all. All your kind has done is help and protect my family. Can you ever accept my apologies?" Lucy rushed her dad, giving him a hug as tears streamed down her face and she said "Of course I can Dad. I can't say it didn't hurt me but I never truly blamed you either."

Natsu just grinned as Igneel said "I think you'll find that your family has done just as much for mine and our kind. Lucy was very brave in coming here with her other friends in an effort to save Natsu and I know for a fact that she has helped other dragons." Jude was surprised and asked "Really? I didn't know there were any others besides you two and the ones that were attacked." Wendy and Romeo looked at each other and nodded before stepping forward "My mother and Romeo's parents were some of the dragons that were attacked by Acnologia. Lucy helped to make us feel welcomed and included while we hid from him with her and her friends' help."

"And even though its' been some time before the flight over here since I stretched my wings, preferring to stay in my human form, you allowed me to bring my magic class into your castle just so your daughter could learn how to better use the magic that she had inherited from her mother." Makarov pointed out, Laxus adding "While my time with Lucy and the others was brief, they made me feel extremely welcome after I came to live with my grandfather for a short time after my father died. She also helped rescue me and Wendy and Romeo's parents when they weren't sure if Acnologia would return before they could get us out."

"And she helped me out when I was trying to impress Levy before we started dating and she still helps me pick out great gifts for her." Gajeel finished for the group of dragons. Jude looked in shock at one dragon's face to another as he asked "How did you put up with me talking down about you and your kind?" "It wasn't always easy." Gajeel admitted with a grunt. "To be honest, we were always worried about what you would do to us, that's why Lucy didn't even learn about me being a dragon until I had to switch forms to keep Acnologia from grabbing her." Natsu spoke up, "I didn't want her to have to lie to you and I was also worried that while she only talked about hating Acnologia that maybe she would hate me for keeping it a secret for so long and I couldn't risk it for myself or for Gajeel's sake."

Jude sighed and said "I owe you all a big apology, how can I ever make it up to you?" "There is no need, you had every right to worry about us, after all your only encounter with a dragon that you knew of ended with your wife's death. You were just wanting to save Lucy from meeting the same fate, as any father who loved their child would want to do." Igneel gently reassured him. "All we really need is the ability to be ourselves while still being able to be friends to those who aren't." Wendy said with a smile.

The king smiled through tears that he was fighting not to shed as he said "Of course you can. I never made any laws really against dragons but I know I spread my hate and dislike of dragons to my people so give me some time to set everything right, but then you can be yourselves in the open as much as you want." "Well there is one more thing I would like." Natsu spoke up. The others turned to him in surprise and if Gray had been close enough he would have whacked him on the head and told him to keep his mouth shut, unsure what crazy thing Natsu would ask.

Igneel was looking at his son in surprise, but Jude recovered quickly and asked "What is that?" Natsu gave him his signature grin as he rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, if it's not too much trouble sir, I would like your permission to date Lucy." Their friends either gasped or had their jaws hitting the floor, accept for Gray who smirked with a look that said "Finally." on his face. Igneel hid a grin with his hand, while Makarov gently chuckled, surprised that Natsu was bold enough to ask so soon after Jude's change of heart, but not at the request itself.

Jude didn't react at first, accept to move his eyes to his daughter's. He saw her looking not at him, but at Natsu and the love he saw in them was evident. Jude turned his focus back to Natsu, who was starting to look worried at the time it was taking for Jude to answer. Much as he looked sure of himself when he asked, Natsu was scared to death, though a look at Lucy and her expression brought him a momentary calm before Jude cleared his throat.

Nerves jumping back to life, Natsu turned his attention back to Jude who said "Natsu, it's true that I just am now starting my path on switching how I feel towards dragons. However, be it far from me to stand in the way of my daughter and the one she loves. But know this, dragon or no dragon, you hurt my little girl in anyway, whether physically or emotionally, and I will take you down." Natsu gulped at the steel behind the king's words, glaring at his father who after chuckling said "And know that not only would I not stand in his way, I would help him."

Natsu knew his father's words were in jest… at least he thought they were, but he also knew that he would never have to worry about finding out if they weren't nor would he have to see just what King Jude would do to him, for Natsu would never purposely hurt Lucy.

XXX

It had been several months since Acnologia had been captured and for his crimes towards humans and dragon kind, it had been decided that he would be executed. However that never came to be, the Celestial Spirit King had shown up and said that the being who had given him his powers wished to inflict his own judgement upon Acnologia, if that was alright with King Jude and King Igneel. The two had agreed and though they were never informed just what the punishment ended up being for Acnologia, neither truly cared to find out.

Jellal and Erza had gotten married and Levy and Gajeel had announced they were going to be having a baby. Romeo and Wendy had started dating and they and their parents had moved into houses on the outskirt of town, beds charmed courtesy of Levy to keep from having any unplanned form changing. Gray and Juvia had also started dating, much to the teasing of Gray's sister Ur and lamenting of his brother, Lyon, who had secretly had a crush on the blue haired girl. Laxus was living with his grandfather again, though word is he had his eyes on someone who worked at the Fairy Tail Bar.

Many dragons had come to make a home nearby, so many in fact that Igneel had asked Jude if it was alright if he set up a place nearby as his kind's royal center. Jude had instead opened up his castle to Igneel, saying that it was too big for just him and Lucy anyways. In fact he gave them the whole eastern side of the castle for their use. Neither of the fathers knew how many times their children used the passageways secreted in the walls of the castle to sneak out of their rooms and up to the roof where they would either stare at the stars while they talked or Natsu would give Lucy a ride around the castle's sky.

After today there would be no need for sneaking though. The royal wedding of Natsu and Lucy was scheduled for that afternoon, many seeing it as the final piece in stitching not only back the peace they had once had with the others' kind, but making it stronger than it ever was before. As Lucy sat alone in her room, she heard a woosh as the secret panel she had once shoved Natsu through swung open. "Natsu, what if you had been just a few minutes earlier, my maid would have seen you!" Lucy scolded him, though her smile gave away just how happy she was to see him.

Natsu grinned and said "I'm a dragon, remember Luce, I made sure she not only was gone but was going to be for a while. I couldn't wait to see you any longer." As he spoke he had made his way over to her and now stood right in front of her. She smiled up at him, wondering just what how he knew the maid would be gone for awhile, she was only going in search of her dress. She said "I'm glad, because I couldn't stand being apart anymore either."

Natsu kissed her right then, pulling away after a moment and resting his forehead on hers as he said "Soon, we won't have to sneak around to see each other, but perhaps to steal a moment to ourselves." Lucy giggled and said "It will be a nice change from worrying about getting caught because we would be in trouble to worrying about getting caught because we'll have to share each other." Natsu gave a fake growl as he said "Well as you know, dragons don't like to share their treasure Lucy, I might just hide you away so no one can find you and you'll be all mine."

Lucy, knowing he was kidding… or at least somewhat kidding, laughed and said "I would be okay with that, so long as I got to hide you away too." Natsu chuckled at her return comment and leaned in for another kiss. He wasn't ready to part from her when he unfortunately heard the returning footsteps of her maid. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and said "I've got to go or we'll be caught, but I will see you soon and then I shall kidnap you for a while." Lucy smiled and said "I look forward to it."

With one more hasty kiss, Natsu rushed to leave, barely getting the secret passageway closed in time before the maid opened the door, holding Lucy's dress for her as she said "Finally found it miss, it somehow ended up in one of the guest rooms." Lucy hid a smirk, so that was how Natsu ensured they would have some time together. As her maid dressed her Lucy couldn't help thinking about the ceremony that would be happening soon. Little did she know that Natsu was having the same thought as she at that very moment, how soon they would be married to their best friend.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FireShifter: Glad to see you back! I was about to message you since it had been so long. Ah limited access to the interwebs, I know how that feels. Woot woot for defeating Acnologia! And as you can see, Jude was very understanding :D**

**FTAnt: lol yeah, I'm glad I split off part of that chapter to be in this one, editing it would have been a doozy of a job XD Yay, I was worried I made it too obvious that Acnologia was Sir Weisz and vice versa (the curse of being too close to the project I guess XD) Glad you loved it :D**


	13. Answer to Reviews!

Amanny: Thanks, glad you liked it :D

FTAnt: Yay, glad you liked it :D I had so much fun with these guys, I mean I always do lol, but I love getting to wrap things up at the end :D

FireShifter: So glad you enjoyed it! And no worries, life seems to have a habit of doing that, lol.


End file.
